EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Albert regresa a su país despues de 6 años a retomar los negocios junto con su hermano conoce a Candy su secretaria y empezara una pelea a muerte entre ellos por el amor de esta chica...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Como todas las mañanas Candy se dirigía al lugar de su trabajo, era la Secretaria de uno de los Consorcios más prestigioso de Chicago y de una de las familias más rica de EEUU, sabía que tenían propiedades en casi todo las ciudades además de bancos, mansiones, viñedos de vinos, pero los Andrew descendían de Escocia y una vez que Williams padre se esparciera por todo el país localizaron su residencia en Lawood, pero una vez muerto,este Su hijo mayor había decidido vivir alejado de los negocios familiares pensándolo bien nunca lo había visto en todo ese tiempo que llevaba en Chicago, quien se encargaba a medias de todo era Terry pensó mientras entraba por la inmensa puerta del Consorcio Andrew, saludo a Patty O'brien su compañera de trabajo y su mejor amiga, recordaba cuando llego a trabajar allí a esas inmensas instalaciones ella recién llegada y fue Patty la primera que la recibió y la hizo sentir bienvenida, su carácter era muy dócil y era muy tímida con un cabello castaño hasta el hombro y unos lentes que reflejaban que era muy profesional en su trabajo.

Hola Candy como ha estado tu mañanaSaludo Paty

Muy bien amiga ¿dime ya llego Terry a trabajar? Dijo: mientras se dirigía a su oficina

No! Le dijo Patty: Ya sabes el jefe nunca llega puntual Será porque siempre se va de fiesta por las noches..

Candy suspiro: eso le provocaba un inmenso dolor en su corazón llevaba 4 años trabajando para el Consorcio Andrew y desde que lo vio aparecer por la puerta no pudo resistirse a sus encantos es que tenía una personalidad tan encantadora pensó:

Claro dijo con sus múltiples ¡amigas!Jaja –Logro decir sin que su compañera notará nada de lo que sentía.

Mientras tanto el objeto de su afecto llegaba a la oficina con una sonrisa saludando a todo el mundo su corazón palpitaba con solo verlo su cabello castaño y largo su sonrisa que derretía como sol y esos ojos azules que daban a veces a marrones oscuros. Todo el en el animaba a quererlo con solo verlo

¡Hola Candy buenos días!

Hola Terry veo que otra vez te quedaste dormido le contesto con una gran sonrisa

Tu sabes que nunca cambiaré dijo el entrando en la oficina.

_En todos estos 4 años pensó:jamás me ha mirado como a una de sus tantas conquistas. _Se miró a través del vidrio de la puerta y se vio reflejada su figura su larga cabellera dorada y unos rizos que caían desordenadamente en su frente, sus ojos verde como esmeraldas vestía sencillo siempre una falda negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas una blusa blanca de mangas largas que metía siempre por dentro no para nada jamás podría parecerse a las mujeres elegantes con quien normalmente salía Terry y así se dispuso a trabajar todo el día-

En un barco con destino a Estados Unidos de América un apuesto rubio de ojos azules como el mismo cielo que estaba mirando pensaba en todo este tiempo que había pasado lejos de su país aunque ellos descendía de una de las familias más importantes de Escocia su corazón pertenecía a Estados Unidos y más a su querido Lawood, como recordaba toda su infancia vivida allí en esa mansión de tantos recuerdos felices junto con su hermano Terry habían hecho tantas travesuras que a su mamá le habían hecho enojar más de una vez reía para sí, como solía jugar a las escondidas en ese bosque y ese hermoso lago, amaba la naturaleza.

Pero todo cambio-pensó con melancolía él se imagina para siempre vivir allí y cuando creciera se haría cargo de su hacienda y de su familia como el hijo mayor, pero su padre tenía otros planes para sí lo obligo irse lejos de su querida tierra a estudiar en Londres y que fuera un gran abogado y así lo hizo solo que a su manera después de estudiar paso seis largos años viajando por todo el mundo Escocia, París hasta Africa incluso ni en la muerte de su padre estuvo presente jamás lo pudo perdonar por alejarlo de la vida que él siempre quiso.

Regrese dijo en voz alta mientras el barco hacia su arribo..

CONTINUARA….

QUIÉN SERA EL HOMBRE VIAJA EN EL BARCO, TERRY SE FIJARA EN CANDY..

BUENO AMIGAS AQUÍ LE DEJO MI PRIMER FIC , ACEPTO TOMATASOS Y TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS PERDONEN ALGUNAS FALTAS Y TENGANME PENA QUE ES EL PRIMERO


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Ese día en la oficina parecía ser normal como todos los días pero en ese momento Terry se acerca al oído de Candy haciéndola estremecer y le dijo:

-Candy hoy es el cumpleaños de Eliza y me he olvidado completamente de su regalo y ahora que voy a hacer decía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Terrry le contesto con la voz más dulce que pudo si quieres yo puedo salir a comprarle algo para que no se molestea pesar de de tener muchas aventuras Eliza era la novia oficial de Terry

Terry: Por eso es que te adoro Candy le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla me has salvado de una enorme pelea decía entre risas..y Candy salió rumbo la calle a comprar el dichoso regalo..

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en ese momento estaba llegando Albert Andrew al Consorcio en busca de su hermano pregunto a Patty por Terry y está sin saber quién era (ya que hasta ese momento nadie conocía a ALBERT) lo condujo hasta su despacho.

Al entrar vio a su hermano detrás de un escritorio rodeado de enormes papeles y dijo:

-Veo que lo de los negocios no es lo tuyo..-¡ALBERT! Gritaba Terry mientras se fundían en un abrazo fraternal. –Cuanto Tiempo sin verte que honor que hayas regresado ahora si seremos una familia nuevamente.

Albert: -Bueno si he venido a hacerme cargo del negocio familiar después de tan largas vacaciones le dijo riendo.

Terry: Ya era hora le contesto con un sonrisa déjame ponerte al corriente de todo mientras me cuentas como estuvo viaje.

Después de un rato de asuntos financieros Terry le comenta a Albert que por medio de su novia Eliza tiene un comprador para su mansión en Lawood y como su madre está sola allá no ve la necesidad de seguir conservándola- A lo que Albert le dijo un poco molesto y donde va a vivir nuestra madre hermano.

-Por eso no te preocupes- le dijo Terry puede vivir en uno de nuestros tantos apartamentos aquí en Chicago no crees q es un gran negocio dijo ..

Eso tengo que decidirlo yo -_de ahora en adelante estaré pendiente de ese supuesto comprador_ pensó Albert. Ahora necesito una oficina donde puede atender todos mis asuntos. Le dijo molesto

Terry: Bueno aquí solo hay una esta y la de mi Secretaria que está al frente de la mía puedes ocupar esa el tiempo que estés aquí-Porque conociéndote como te conozco hermanito sospecho que no te quedaras mucho tiempo le dijo –mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

En ese momento llega Candy directamente a la oficina de Terry este ya se encontraba abrazada a su novia Eliza una mujer frívola y calculadora, su larga cabellera rojiza le caía por la espalda era un mujer muy elegante pensó, pero nada amable su cuerpo se pegaba muy sensualmente a Terry mientras le decía cosas dulces al oído –Candy llegaste le dijo Terry me trajiste lo que le compre a Eliza.

-Si dijo ella sin poder ocultar sus mejillas encendidas -por esa situación aunque ella conoce todos los amoríos de Terry.

Y en ese momento le entrega un enorme ramos de flores rojas Eliza le da un sensual beso a Terry –a propósito esta sospechaba que Candy sentía algo más por Terry-pero no permitiría que nadie se lo quite

Candy: Terry voy a traer la tarjeta que también compraste para ella saliendo de la oficina toda alterada por esa situación

y se da cuenta que todas sus cosas están tiradas fuera de su oficina ¿pero qué es esto? Pregunto molesta a Patty – y sin dejar que la pobre chica le conteste vio como un hombre ponía todas sus cosas en un cartón y los sacaba afuera solo lo podía ver de espaldas y le dijo furiosa.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para sacar mis cosas de mi oficina-encontrándose con unos ojos azules tan intensos que la miraban, pero no, no iba a permitir que ese hombre tan descarado se saliera con la suya.

Albert: Soy Williams Albert Andrew dueño de este Consorcio le dijo-mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un dulce beso en forma de saludo..- Y ¿Quién diablos eres tú? pregunto

-Candy se ruborizo por el contacto de su boca en su mano, y solo alcanzo a decir soy la Secretaria de Terry Andrew.

-**Qué clase de secretaria sale a comprar tarjetas de amor para la novia de su jefe le dijo Alberth- un tanto molesto- mientras le quitaba la tarjeta que ella tenía en su mano con brusquedad.**

-¡_Eso no es asunto tuyo_! le contesto y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para que viera que no la iba a intimidar.

Gracias a Dios en ese momento entraba Terry junto con Eliza- -¡Candy veo que conociste a mi hermano mayor dijo esté mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a Alberth por los costados- Espero que se lleven muy bien ya que de ahora en adelante trabajará con nosotros tu podrás colaborar con los dos.

-**Qué alternativa tengo pensó: Candy para si.. Esto no será nada fácil con este hombre aquí..**

Y se retiró a acomodar todas sus cosas afuera junto a Patty mientras esta le preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado…

CONTINUARÁ….

AQUÍ VA MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA ME PUEDEN ESCRIBIR A MI CORREO taro_bazam 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Alberh comenzó a asumir el papel de jefe del consorcio días después del incidente con Candy, la observaba ir y venir con papeles documentos, convenios, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Candy era mucho más que una secretaria que casi hacia todo el trabajo de Terry y este se llevaba el crédito- _se preguntaba que había detrás de esa mujer le llamaba mucho la atención su inteligencia para los negocios, porque habría decidido ser una simple secretaria, la verdad no era fea tenía una hermosa piel blanca, hermosa figura y unos ojos que derretirían hasta el polo sur , notaba como miraba a su hermano Terry pero este ni por enterado-¿Qué estoy pensando? –dijo en voz alta que me interesa si es bonita o no yo vine a que mi hermano no vendiera su querida mansión en lakewook bueno a menos que hubiera un precio justo -y siguió leyendo mas documentos que le traia Candy.._

A las 4 de la tarde Candy fue a su antigua oficina a avisarle a Alberth que Terry y Eliza lo estaban esperando con el nuevo comprador en la sala de juntas- solo mirar a ese hombre le causaba molestia la forma en que había llegado como dueño y amo de todo y ahora ella tenía el doble de trabajo siendo secretaria de los dos hermanos.

Albert te están esperando en la sala de juntas

Muchas gracias le contesto sin alzar la mirada de los papeles que estaba analizando..

En la sala de juntas estaba su hermano Terry Eliza su novia y el nuevo comprador que no era otro que Neil Legan hermano de Eliza, después de las debidas presentaciones hablo Terry.

-El motivo de la junta Albertyh es para presentar al interesado en comprar la mansión gracias a Eliza aquí presente hemos hecho un justo trato que nos beneficiará a todos pues hemos calculado un valor de $500.00 doláres que se pagarán una vez hecho el traspaso.

Albert- hablo lentamente pero con determinación- Me parece una idea absurda ese valor, si se toma en cuenta cuantos los años que tiene nuestra propiedad además de que venimos de una descendencia escocesa, y fue mi padre Williams Albert el primero en forjar una económia próspera en Estados Unidos a base de trabajo y dedicación y no voy a permitir que nos den limosna por una propiedad que ustedes saben que vale mil veces mas que eso.

-Eliza abrió los ojos como platos-_Como se atrevía decía para sí, _ya había convencido a Terry para venderles la propiedad y a ese buen precio.-Por su parte Neil Legan un tanto molesto dijo que si era verdad que la propiedad era muy grande, pero estaba un poco descuidada debido a que la Sra Elroy madre de ambos vivía sola, con apenas una cocinera un mayordomo y una mucama.

Terry: bueno amigos dijo en un tono reconciliador y reluciendo una enorme sonrisa con unos dientes blanquísimos, creo que no es momento de discutir sino llegar a un acuerdo que les parece si lo hacemos en un lugar mas agradable vamos a un restaurant mañana por la noche y después podemos ir a bailar a un salón que les parece Magnifico respondió ElizaY Neil asentó con la cabeza.

Alberth: -Esta bien lo que tu digas hermano pero antes necesito a candy todo el día para mí a partir de hoy hasta mañana a la cena.

No hay problema iba a salir con Eliza basta de trabajos por hoy dijo riendo.

Salieron de la sala de juntas y Alberth se acerco a Candy

Tu y yo nos vamos la jaló del brazo sin dejar que la pobre chica tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

-No sabe como ni porqué, Candy se encuentra en el lujoso coche rojo de Albert un deportivo descapotado y su pelo volaba a medida que el auto avanzaba por las calles de Chicago..Miraba de reojo a Alberth que iba serio concentrado en el volante y con la mandíbula rigida.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos se encontraba a la puerta del restaurant mas elegante de Chicago el Founti Perre, Candy se sintió tan avergonzada cuando miro su vestimenta y llevaba una simple falda color gris que llegaba a sus rodillas y una chaqueta formal del mismo color-y el acompañante a su lado iba muy elegante con un traje color negro que realzaba sus hermosos ojos azules..

Candy: Por favor ¡Albert! Suplico mientras iban avanzado hasta la entrada no me van a dejar entrar vestida así mirame..

-No te preocupes- le sonrío este con una hermosa sonrisa- Te olvidas que los Andrew somos dueños de este restaurant también -mientras vengas conmigo todas las puertas se te abrirán- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para entrar.

El mesero que hablaba francés se acerco con el menú-_Pero no entiendo nada pensaba Candy esto esta en Chino que mala suerte y con el hambre que tengo mejor no pido nada para no quedar en vergüenza…_

_**-**_Porque te decidiste Candy yo voy a pedir un filett miñon y un arroz marinero y tráigame el mejor vino de la casa.

-Yo un vaso con agua por favor no tengo hambre.

Albert dudo que esto fuera cierto porque no la había visto salir a almorzar- y sugirió que te parece entonces una ensalada para que me acompañes mientras conversamos.

-después de un rato sirvieron la comida y Alberth le comentó a Candy que no les daba buena espina Eliza y su hermano y que pensaba que algo traían entre manos-Candy también pensaba lo mismo le dijo mientras Alberth veía como devoraba la ensalada.

Albert le dijo que lo ayudara a investigar todo sobre los Leagan y porque tanto interés en comprar sus tierras.-Y se fijó que Candy ni lo miraba por estar viendo el plato de Albert que estaba comiendo-_pequeña mentirosa pensó tiene hambre y no lo admite-_ quieres le sugirió- No nada que ver Alberth por mi no te preocupes le dijo sin dejar de observar el plato.

Alberth: Candy no seas necia hazlo por mi pequeña, por favor ten la bondad de comerte mi plato le dijo con una sonrisa que Candy no pudo decir que no- Esta bien pero solo porque tu no quieres Alberth. Terminaron de cenar .

Y Alberth la acompaño hasta fuera de su casa hasta la mañana siguiente que Candy iba a averiguar que se traian los Leagan entre manos.

CONTINUARÁ….

ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS LARGO CUALES SERÁN LAS INTENCIONES DE LOS HERMANOS LEAGAN QUE DESCUBRIRÁ CANDY ESCRIBIR A

taro_bazam


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Al llegar a su casa Candy se tiro en el sofá de la sala este era solo un departamento, pero era lo que podía pagar para ella y su hermana, aunque Annie era solo dos años menor que ella, desde la muerte de sus padres en un terrible accidente, era Candy quien había que tenido que trabajar para mantenerse las dos y poder pagar los estudios de Annie en la Universidad, no iba a permitir que su hermana tuviera que dejar sus estudios como le paso a ella eso nunca-.

-Candy ya llegaste hermanita dijo Annie mientras le daba un gran abrazo..-Era una muchacha muy bonita de cabello negro muy largo, una piel blanca que denotaba ver que era una mujer muy bella le gustaba arreglarse muy bien –nada en comparación con Candy que se ponía lo primero que veía en su guardarropa-Será por tener tan buen gusto era que estudiaba arte en la Universidad, quería llegar a ser una gran Diseñadora y fue allí que conoció a su novio Archie un muchacho muy guapo y familia de los Andrew en realidad era sobrino de Terry y de Alberth.

-**Si tuve un día muy largo pero al fin termino la verdad desde que llego Alberth no he tenido descanso, el me intriga mucho es un hombre muy callado pero se nota que es muy bueno para los negocios no se que pretenda de mi pero créeme que no lo quiero averiguar.**

-Desde ya me cae muy bien déjame decirte, no es como el tonto de su hermano que hace 4 años que te mueres por el y no se ha fijado para nada en ti no vale la pena hermanita..

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de ese tema y vamos a dormir mañana me espera un día muy intenso –Buenas noches Annie-Buenas noches Candy.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina -Terry estaba muy molesto Candy solo pasaba en la oficina de Alberth y no encontraba el maldito documento que necesitaba donde se habrá metido decía mientras revolvía y tiraba todos los documentos por el suelo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Albert este y Candy estaban conversando sobre los Leagan, la verdad no he podido averiguar nada dijo Candy mientras Albert se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la oficina.

**-No te preocupes tendremos tiempo de averiguar todo esta noche pero quiero que tu me ayudes Candy dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Candy tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara, y un olor a madera que inundaba la habitacíon**.

¿Qué pretendes de mi?-

-**MI hermano esta engatusado por esa arpía de Eliza, ella ya tiene planeado todo con el negocio pero no lo voy a permitir, nos haremos pasar por novios tu y yo **-¡Que! Murmuro Candy- **he visto como lo miras se que estas enamorada de él y se que hay una rivalidad entre los dos desde que éramos chicos, al enterarse de esto se que el no podrá resistirse en conquistarte también.**

**-**Estas loco jamás podría hacerle eso a Terry- dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

**-Candy nunca has peleado y luchado por lo que quieres -le comento- mientras la tomaba de los hombres para que lo mirará. **

**-**Mira Alberth a veces las personas no tenemos el dinero suficiente para lograr todo en la vida le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-**Yo no te hablo de dinero, le dijo Alberth te hablo de las ganas de luchar por lo que quieres es ahora o nunca.**

En ese instante se escuchaba la voz de Terry buscando a Candy –Y Albert le tomo la cara entre las manos decídete Candy le dijo perdiéndose entre los ojos esmeraldas de ella –Y ella supo que la iba a besar lo veía en su mirada, sus ojos se habían puesto de un azul oscuro que no podía descifrar y sin razón alguna su corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido y sus labios se entreabrieron esperando ese beso – Y lo único que pudo decir fue –Todos alguna vez en la vida tenemos que hacer algún sacrificio..Mientras los labios de Albert rozaban los suyos tan delicadamente que ella deseaba más..

Cuando Terry entro a la oficina nunca se imagino lo que vió, Albert estaba besando a Candy- se aclaro la garganta y dijo-Perdón no sabía que ustedes tenían algo- Candy se aparto con las mejillas sonrosadas por la situación, y Alberth solo dijo, es algo que no lo pudimos evitar, además dudo de que antes de que yo llegará te habrías dado cuenta de que existiera Candy.-Te importaría prestármela por el resto del día…

-No sabía porque Terry estaba un poco molesto-**Por supuesto alcanzo a decir**-y dirigiéndose Candy -Necesito los documentos de la propiedad por favorenseguida te los busco Terrry.

Alberth llevó a Candy a un spa y ella no pudo dejar de sorprenderse-Apenas cruzaron la puerta mas de seis empleados tomaron a Candy y le hablaban de arreglo de uñas y un sinnúmero de cosas..que ella no entendía nada-y con tono suplicante le dijo –Por favor Alberth esto no es necesario me siento muy rara.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien, mi novia tiene que estar a la altura esta noche para la cena le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que a Candy le enterneció el corazón.

Después de tres horas Alberth estaba preocupado hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Candy, estaba sentado esperándola mientras llevaba tomando mas de cuatro tazas de café, cada cierto tiempo veía aparecer a mandan Charlotte que le decía no se preocupe Sr Andrew va a quedar hermosa.

Ya no podía estar tranquilo caminaba de un lado para otro como gato enjaulado pensaba que iba a romper el piso de tanto caminar.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir vió a Candy descender por las escaleras del Spa, le habían domado sus rebeldes rizos dorados y los llevaba en un moño alto con dos mechones que caían en ambos lados de su cara, la habían maquillado muy natural sus labios de un color rosa y sus mejillas encendidas con un poco de rubor, su vestido largo de un color turqueza muy ceñido al cuerpo que se le amoldaba muy bien y en el frente contrastaba con un encaje negro brillante que llegaba hasta la zona donde nacían sus senos-parecía un ángel bajando del cielo pensó: Mientras le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hasta el auto…-Seré la envidia de todos esta noche le dijo al oído mientras ella le sonrío..

CONTINUARÁ….

UN CAPITULO MÁS CHICAS QUE PASARÁ LA NOCHE DE LA CENA, SE QUEDARÁ IMPACTADO TERRY AL VER EL CAMBIO DE CANDY NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIRME

taro_bazam 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas pensaba Candy mientras iba sentada en el auto a lado de Alberth, el estaba concentrado en el camino pero cada cierto tiempo la miraba para dedicarle una gran sonrisa con esos labios tan sensuales pensaba ella. Nunca hubiera imaginado verse tan hermosa siempre se había considerado una chica simple sin ninguna gracia, pero cuando se miro en el espejo parecía otra le quería dar las gracias a Alberth-_Pero se dijo para sí misma no te emociones todo esto lo hace por el negocio no por ti no sabía porque pero esas palabras le hacían sentir una opresión en el pecho- _No iba a pensar más se iba a dedicar a disfrutar su cuento hasta que este terminará.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al Restaurante, este era mucho más bonito y elegante que el que había ido a comer con Alberth, veía a las personas entrar todas muy elegantes como para una fiesta de gala y por primera vez se sintió a gusto de ir también a la altura de la situación. Alberth le ofreció su brazo para entrar caminando se veía muy sexy pensó mientras lo miraba de lado nunca lo había visto tan elegante llevaba un traje esmoquin de color azul, que hacía juego con sus pantalones, y con sus ojos, una camisa color rosado palo que le quedaba acentuaba su tono de piel cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de ir a su lado pensó:

Mientras tanto Terry ya se encontraba en la mesa con Eliza y con Neal, Allí viene Alberth comentó la mujer pero quién es la chica que lo acompaña es muy bonita

-Terry dijo mientras se acercaban a la mesa ¡Pero si es Candy! Se levanto del asiento como impulsado por un resorte.

**-Buenas noches les presento a la Srta. Candy White mi acompañante esta noche..**

**-**Candy dijo Terry como embobado que hermosa que estas, donde estaba metida toda esta belleza, no puede ser que seas la misma..

-**Muchas gracias a todos sonrió espero que esta noche la pasemos muy bien..**

Hablaron un poco de negocio pero decidieron disfrutar de la cena sin ninguna contratiempo- Neil estaba sumamente impactado con Candy y no quería que la noche terminará allí después del postre comento:

-Es una lastima que la noche termine tan pronto porque no vamos a un sitio donde podamos disfrutar en confianza, Además me gustaría que me enseñen como es la Hospitalidad de Chicago.

Llegaron a un Salón de baile y Neil le preguntó a Alberth si podía bailar con Candy a lo que este concedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mientras tomaba la mano de Neil y se levantaba para ir a la pista Alberth le susurro al oído sácale alguna información que nos pueda beneficiar querida..

Se ruborizó al escuchar la última palabra porque tenía que usar ese tono tan sensual se dijo para sí misma. –En la pista de baile Neil quería aprovechar ese momento para apretar a la muchacha a su cuerpo pero está puso la mano muy educadamente en su hombro y la otra en la espalda de su acompañante.

-**Sr Neil** **le gusta mucho Chicago, ud parece un hombre acostumbrado a las grandes ciudades.**

-Si sonrió pero he decidió invertir en Lakewook, me parece un paraíso y le sacaría el mejor provecho de eso no le quepa la menor duda, pero dejemos de hablar de trabajo disfrutemos la noche.

Llevaba dos piezas bailando con Eliza, y no se había presentado la oportunidad de bailar con Candy, ella seguía bailando con Neil, -porque nunca me fije en lo hermosa que es y ahora que aparentemente está saliendo con mi hermano-no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Muchas gracias le dijo Neil por prestarme a su acompañante baila muy bien debo reconocerlo-Alberth le dedico una sonrisa y cuando se prestaba a sacar a bailar a Candy –Llegaba Terry y lo sorprendió- Candy hermosa me concederías esta pieza- Por supuesto Terry a ti no te puedo negar nada le dijo en son de broma..

Porque tenía que reír tanto se preguntaba, ni que Terry fuera un cómico si sus chistes son tan aguados que ni el mismo se ríe, no he podido bailar ni una sola pieza que noche para más desastrosa pensaba.

-¿Alberth no le gusta bailar? -un caballero no deja a una dama sola en la mesa – dijo sensualmente Eliza..

-Si discúlpeme mi dama perdón por mi falta de delicadeza- le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano dirigiéndola a la pista de baile- _Más cerca de este par podré escuchar que es lo que les causa tanta gracia_.

Candy por su parte estaba encantada bailando con Terry no paraba de halagarla de lo linda que se veía, de lo sexy que estaba y un sinnúmero de comentarios que solo la hacían sonrojar y reír sin parar- En todo estos 4 años jamás lo había visto tan perturbado y sin articular mas de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear. – Pero cuando Alberth llego a su lado se puso muy nerviosa sentía una intensa mirada en su espalda sabía que esté la observaba insistentemente, porqué este hombre la ponía nerviosa si estaba bailando muy a gusto antes de que el apareciera- Y la forma como Eliza se pegaba sensualmente al cuerpo de él en forma coqueta no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

**-Hermanito me permites bailar con mi novia – **escucho una voz muy fuerte a su espalda.. en forma irónica.

-Por supuesto Alberth es toda tuya yo voy a sentarme con Eliza a la mesa.

No dijo nada solo la tomo entre sus brazos colocando un brazo en su cintura y enlazo sus dedos con los de ella se movía con una gracia que todos en la pista los miraban -ella se sintió muy perturbada sentía que todos a su alrededor desaparecían, solo inundaba sus sentidos ese olor a madera tan natural de él quería que esta pieza no terminara nunca.

-**Candy tienes que acercarte más a mi para conversar sin que nadie nos escuche le dijo al oído.**

el colocó sus manos en su cintura y ella apoyo sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello.

-**Qué información has podido sacarle le decía al oído. Muy sensual**

**-** No mucho es un hombre muy inteligente solo hablo un poco de su familia, de su hermana, pero nada en concreto de porque quiere comprar la propiedad.

-**No importa ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo ahora disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche. Y la atrajo más a su cuerpo- **Se sentía tan bien cerca de ella su olor rosas, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que invitaban a besarlos esa piel tan suave y blanca la podía sentir a través de su vestido.- me gustaría estar así para siempre y que el reloj se detenga.

Terminaron bailando toda la noche Candy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Alberth y se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, sospechaba que el no podía hacerle daño nunca y confiaba en eso.

Al llegar a su apartamento Annie la esperaba despierta como todas las veces que salía. Archie estaba allí acompañándola para que no estuviera sola mientras regresaba su hermana. Y jugaban ajedrez para pasar el tiempo.

-Hola Archie gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, le dijo mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

-**Candy tu sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ella, la quiero tanto y la respeto-**y ella se ruborizó por ese comentario, al principio de la relación Archie solo la veía como amiga, pero ella de a poco se fue ganando su cariño y su amor.

-Yo también mi amor le dijo Annie dándole un beso en la mejillate acompaño hasta la puerta.

Al despedir a su novio Annie le dijó cuéntamelo todo sin omitir ningún detalle.- Ay hermanita esta noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida siento que volé a casa en una nube y que es un sueño que no quiero despertar..

-Me cae muy bien Albert, quisiera conocerlo tiene que ser muy especial para hayas dejado de pensar en el imbécil de Terry..

-No Annnie es solo un trato para descubrir las intenciones de los Leagan – Además todavía no se si haya olvidado a Terry el es tan encantador que cualquier chica se moriría por estar a su lado y por otro lado yo se que Alberth solo me está utilizando.

Vamos a dormir mañana será otro día

CONTINUARÁ….

UN CAPITULO MÁS TERRY SE QUEDO IMPACTADO CON CANDY SE ANIMARÁ A CONQUISTARLA, QUE SENTIRÁ ALBERTH POR ELLA- Y CANDY CON CUAL DE LOS DOS HERMANOS QUERRA ESTAR ESCRIBIR A;:

taro_bazam 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Lunes en la oficina Candy conversaba con Patty sobre las incidencias de la fiesta, y su amiga la felicitaba porque se veía hermosa el nuevo corte de cabello la hacía ver mas linda sus rizos sujetados con una cinta caían muy ordenadamente por su rostro jamás la había visto tan segura de sí misma.

-Todo esta tranquilo en los dos frentes murmuraba Patty con una sonrisa.

**-Si es que aún no ha llegado Alberth y Terry desde que llego no ha salido para nada de la oficina así es mejor por ahora se respira tranquilidad.**

Ni bien terminaba de hablar y llego Williams Albert Andrew, vestido con un pantalón de lino color café claro y una camisa celeste de cuello almidonado se veía tan elegante y denotaba seguridad en si mismo al caminar, las amigas no pudieron resistirse a que inconscientemente se les escapara un suspiro es que la verdad era todo un Adonis, con su rubio cabello moviéndose mientras avanzaba hasta las muchachas.

-Buenos días Señoritas como amanecieron hoy la saludo con una enorme sonrisa que a cualquiera la hubiera dejado sin aliento..

-**Buenos días contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo**-y con la duda porque estará tan contento hoy día desde hace una semanas que había llegado jamás lo habían visto tan relajado y alegre.

- Candy por favor te necesito en mi oficina..

Sin decir palabra ella se fue detrás de él mirándolo por detrás su espalda amoldada a su camisa, su hermoso trasero tan redondito que invitaba a tocarlo con las manos, se sentía como los ratones siguiendo al flautista de Hamellin hipnotizada por su dulce voz..

-Candy veo que el cuento de cenicienta no ha terminado para ti sigues tan hermosa como aquella noche, pareces un princesa.

-**no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal comentario sentía que el color subía por su rostro, no quería que él notara el poder que tenía en ella con solo unas palabras bonitas.-Muchas gracias tu también estas muy guapo hoy-provocando el mismo efecto en él.**

Albert no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal comentario, ninguna mujer había causado ese efecto en él, es que ella era tan diferentes a todas las mujeres que el había conocido hasta hoy-

-**Pasando a temas más aburridos dijo para cambiar de tema, lamento decirte que nos tendremos que reunir por las tardes en tu apartamento no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre los Leagan y con mi hermanito por aquí rondándote a cada rato no avanzamos nada –qué me dices-**

-Es qué no se si estará bien reunirnos en mi casa, sabes que Annie en las tardes esta en la Universidad.

**-ja j aja, no pudo evitar sonreir Albert con sinceridad—No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo que temes estar sola conmigo le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.-Yo no haría nada que tu no me pidieras, soy todo un caballero**.

-Candy noto como el color subía nuevamente a su rostro, como el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente, sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban por la proximidad de Albert, lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su cara, y su olor a madera tan propio de él, no sabe como pero consiguió decir con voz tranquila-Jamás le pediría hacer algo que no sea lo estrictamente laboral señor Williams Andrew. Y estaré encantada de recibirlo en mi casa.

-**Porque me hablas así pensé que éramos novios le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se inclinaba para besarla- **Albert no sabía si era por su cara toda sonrosada o por sus labios entreabiertos o será porque ella lentamente iba cerrando los ojos mientras el se acercaba todo en ella le pedía que la besará que la besará como nunca antes lo había hecho. Primero rozo sus labios con sus dedos se acerco despacio para rozar sus labios lentamente con los de él fue un beso tan sutil que sintió como Candy quería más y así lo hizo la beso con mas fuerza, tan sensualmente que sintió como ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello poco a poco profundizo ese beso colocando su lengua dentro de ella necesitaba más de ella, explorándose escucho un gemido por parte de ella y eso lo volvió loco –Hasta que escucho la voz de Terry.

-Chicos la verdad que esta situación me esta incomodando dijo Terry- un tanto apenado –Todo este amor que se siente en el aire no es buena para un soltero como yo…Candy por favor puedes venir a mi oficina.

Por supuesto Terry dijo alejandose confundida por su respuesta y sin querer darle la cara a Albert.

A la salida del horario de oficina se dirigieron rumbo al departamento de Candy en el coche de Albert, los dos no hablaron sobre lo sucedido se centraron en cosas del trabajo.

Pudieron descubrir que Neil Leagan quería invertir en unos vinos de dudosa procedencia, y que necesitaba de la propiedad y el prestigio de los Andrew para hacerlos pasar como legal estuvieron toda la tarde analizando cifras buscando datos, que se hizo de noche y pidieron comida china para cenar, Albert pidió un tallarín, y Candy camarones.

Estaban tan relajados conversando y trabajando que en ciertas ocasiones sin querer iban a tomar el mismo documento y se topaban las manos, Alberth lentamente tocaba su mano de arriba abajo haciendo que Candy sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y rápidamente la retiraba por vergüenza esto paso más de una ocasión se sonrojaban, se miraban a los ojos y continuaban sin decir nada cada cuál en su trabajo.

Pasado las 7:30 de la noche habían dejado todo para cenar Candy estaba tan hambrienta que empezó a devorar sus camarones nada apropiado para una dama, Albert no pudo evitar sonreírse de ver la forma tan desesperada de ella cuando comía y Candy no sabía porque estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca.

-¡Albert! por favor prueba mis camarones dijo tomando uno entre los dos palillos chinos, pero con tan mala suerte se lo tiro encima de su hermosa camisa –toda apenada se levanto, y con la servilleta empezó a limpiarle la camisa pero solo consiguió ensuciarla mas de salsa de tomate – **No te preocupes le dijo él- **`pero ella se sentía tan mal que no se dio cuenta ni como pero ya le estaba desabrochando la camisa para quitársela. su mirada se quedo en ese hermoso pecho, esos hermosos pectorales que denotaban que era un hombre muy ejercitado y ese bello dorado que se perdía a través del pantalón, como por instinto acerco sus manos al toparse con ese duro pecho como roca estaba tocándolo sintiendo sus manos deslizarse quería seguir el camino de los bellos que se perdían por el pantalón.

En ese momento llego Annie con Archie, y antes de que se dierá cuenta Candy había desaparecido junto con su camisa para lavarla.

-Hola tío río Archie, no pudo evitar reír con ganas de ver a su tío sin camisa y con una cara de haber sido encontrado infraganti. –Qué haces tu aquí –imagino que trabajando.

-**Por por ..su supuesto que más voy a estar haciendo, es que Candy sin querer ha tirado salsa sobre mi camisa y fue a lavarla –disculpa Annie esta situación.**

-No se preocupe Albert dijo Annie sonrojada, es que mi hermana cuando se trata de comida nadie la detiene- no pudieron evitar todos reírse al mismo tiempo.

Después del incidente se sentaron todos a charlar y a tomarse un café, mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez Annie y Albert.

-**Es la tercera vez que me ganas Annie dijo Albert tendré que practicar más si no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo.**

-es que mi Annie es buena en todo lo que hace Tío, yo creo que para la próxima deberías darle la revancha amor…

Candy ya había traido la camisa, limpia y seca y también estaba mas relajada luego del incidente le gustaba ver como su hermana se divertía jamás había llevado un novio a la casa no tenía tiempo para eso, y aunque Alberth fuera un novio de mentirita se alegraba de ver de lo bien que se llevaban..

Bueno los hombres nos retiramos para dejar descansar a las damas.. Buenas noches Candy le dijo besando su cara. Buenas noches Annie te prometo que para la próxima no seré un rival tan fácil dijo con un sonrisa y las damas se retiraron a dormir.

En su habitación Candy recordaba que Alberth le había dicho que al otro día viajaría a Lakewood a visitar a su madre a la Sra. Elroy y a traer algunas cosas que tenía para ganar ante los Leagan. La oficina no será lo mismo sin ti pensó: y así con este pensamiento se quedo dormida

CONTINUARÁ….

CUALES SON LAS PRUEBAS QUE TRAERÁ ALBERT, PODRÁN GANAR EL NEGOCIO, QUE SERÁ LO QUE ESTA SINTIENDO CANDY POR ALBERTH SE QUEDARÁ TERRY CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS POR EL AMOR DE CANDY ..

POR FAVOR ESCRIBIR A;:

taro_bazam 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Mientras su gran coche avanzaba por sus hermosas tierras, Albert sentía una mezcla de emoción y añoranza, tantos años sin venir a su querida mansión, sin ver sus hermosos jardines, sin bañarse en ese hermoso lago, su cabello dorado bailaba por el viento su mente retrocedía a su niñez que feliz era en ese tiempo corriendo sin zapato por el prado verde, a lo lejos pudo distinguir un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de rosas, de girasoles, de tulipanes, de geranios el olor inundaba sus sentidos a medida que iba llegando a su hogar.

Una señora mayor se encontraba en medio de los rosales con unos guantes removiendo la tierra mientras ponía una hermosa rosa en el macetero.

-¡Albert! Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y corría al encuentro de su hijo mayor -tanto tiempo sin verte mira pero estas hecho un hombre muy guapo imagino cuantas mujeres estarán detrás de ti..

-**mamá, por favor, que me haces sonrojar estas tan linda pasemos tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.**

En chicago Candy notaba que Terry esta mas coqueto de lo normal, toda la mañana se había pasado diciendo lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, que no sabía porque había desperdiciado tanto tiempo –ella estaba feliz nunca había visto a Terry en ese plan de conquistador- ja ja, Terry no me digas que ese es el método que usas para conquistar a las chicas pues no se como caen rendidas a tus pies. Al salir de la oficina Patty la llamaba con el teléfono en la mano.

¡Candy! Ven es Albert te llama desde Lakewood es urgente..

Sin quererlo su corazón dio un brinco no había sabido nada de él en toda la mañana. Una voz tan dulce y sensual se escucho a travez de la bocina – **Hola princesa como has estado, ¿me has extrañado?- **Albert por favor no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ti, si solo te has ido media mañana, además Terry no ha parado de estar atrás de mí me parece muy gracioso- Se escucho silencio al otro lado del teléfono- Aló, Aló – **Hey s.. si disculpa se me cayo el teléfono **escucho a través de la línea**, -bueno Candy disculpa que te distraiga de tu conquista hacia mi hermano, pero necesito que realices una junta para esta tarde mismo invita a los hermanos Leagan a Terry y por supuesto tu también, necesito que estés allí, entretenlos mientras llego nos vemos..**

-Candy no sabía porque que Albert se había molestado si solo fue una broma inocente, salió a llamar a los Leagan y a buscar a Terry.

Tres horas mas tarde estaban todos inquietos en la Sala de Juntas, había tanta tensión que se podía escuchar el ruido de una aguja al caer, Candy estaba muy nerviosa Albert no llegaba y Neil Leagan estaba de muy mal humor. ¡Gracias a Dios! sintió un gran alivio al verlo entrar por esa puerta con una gran caja en las manos.

-**Señoras y Señores disculpen mi retraso pero créanme valdrá la pena- **dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Tenemos trato pregunto Neil- NO- dijo Albert sin ocultar su enojo.

-**Aquí les traigo los vinos y las cosechas que mi familia y todos los empleados que amablemente trabajaron para mi padre, han sacado a nivel internacional en todos estos años. Fue colocando un sinnúmero de botellas de un elegante aspecto mientras continuaba hablando- Premio a la Calidad de 1918, Excelencia, 1935, Primer premio en exportación 1947, Calidad única 1955, 1964, 1978, 1982, así que la marca Andrew es y sigue siendo la mejor marca no solo en vino si no en todo negocio que emprendamos, en bancos, en aeronaves, y solo pido la cifra justa de $1.000,00 de dólares.**

qué estas locos grito Neil si tienen su trayectoria pero hace 6 años que te fuiste y en todo ese tiempo sus ventas han bajado yo podría comprar la propiedad para sacar vino de primera a mi nombre.

-**Es mi ultima oferta yo se que con solo decirle a tus demás inversionistas que estarás respaldado por la firma Andrew estarán encantados de asociarse con nosotros. Además te puedes llevar A Eliza para que te pueda ayuda a convencerlos.**

-Eliza exclamo queeee, yo no quiero viajar hasta Nueva York.

Terry: - Si eliza me parece una excelente idea tu conoces mejor que todos las ventajas de nuestra tierra y podrás colaborar con Neil en exponer a sus inversionistas la nueva oferta.

-Con todo y este cambio de planes – creó que podré conseguir un buen trato dijo Neil- mañana mismo viajaremos.

Al salir de la junta Albert se acerca a Candy que estuvo callada toda la junta.

-**Te espero en 20 minutos en mi auto nos vamos de compras necesitas remodelar tu closett**.

– Albert no es necesario dijo Candy toda avergonzada no crees que Terry me conoce como soy en verdad.

Y mi querida princesa dijo en un susurro como sabes que esa mujer que conocí cuando llegué eras realmente tú, -Además olvidas que ahora hemos ganado $1.000.00 de dólares podremos gastarlo en lo que sea y con Eliza fuera del camino es tu oportunidad para conquistar a mi hermano y que esté de nuestro lado sin la influencia de esa arpía.

Candy se sentía como cenicienta en esa boutique mientras modelaba un sinnúmero de trajes para Albert , la vendedora traía miles de vestidos sombreros que jamás pensó que podría utilizar alguna vez.

-Esto es demasiado para mi Albert ¡por favor! Con estos podría comprar 10 mas baratos. – **Tú te mereces esto y mucho mas Candy no te has dado cuenta lo maravillosa que eres le dijo con una gran sonrisa. –**Gracias le dijo toda emocionada mientras le volaba un beso y se adentraba en los vestidores.

Salió con un vestido negro en forma de v que llegaba hasta sus senos y amoldaba a su cuerpo tan sensualmente- **A ver modela para mi princesa con mucho estilo**. Ella iba y caminaba de un lado a otro dejando que Albert apreciara todas sus curvas- No sabía la sensación que sentía él cuando la veía moverse con gracias y salía nuevamente con un vestido mas elegante que el otro, Después salió con un vestido de un solo hombre color lila y un sombre blanco que hacía juego con el vestido su hombro descubierto- Lo llevamos decía Albert encantado de ver lo feliz que estaba Candy cada vez que el aprobaba algún vestido.

Albert daba vueltas buscando más ropa para su princesa quería que se sintiera como una reina, vio un hermoso camisón de dormir de seda era color morado con filos negros sintió la tela y era tan suave como la piel de Candy se lo voy a llevar para que se lo pruebe dijo, viendo que la Vendedora estaba ocupada atendiendo el teléfono.

Cuando entro al vestidor se quedo sin palabras Candy estaba en ropa interior con solo un brasier color negro como el pecado y unas bragas del mismo color negro de encajes, parecía una tentación cómo invitándola a que la hiciera suya en ese momento. Sintió que su cuerpo todo se tensaba del placer de ver a esa hermosa mujer de ojos verdes como la esmeralda tan frágil se acerco a ella, estaba toda sonrosada por la situación pero no hizo nada para tapar su casi desnudez, Le puse el camisón por encima de sus hombros y le dijo un poco nervioso Pensé en ti cuando lo miré espero que te guste.. dijo saliendo apresuradamente antes de que fuera a cometer alguna imprudencia en aquella misma tienda, cerro la puerta tras de si y se recostó en ella tratando de calmar sus emociones todo en su interior le gritaba que la tomara en esos momentos y la hiciera suya.. – Albert todavía estas allí escucho que le preguntaba Candy—

**S..si Sí aquí estoy dijo tratando de calmarse** – Me puedes ayudar a subir el cierre de este vestido dijo tan inocentemente—El entro allí estaba la mujer de sus sueños en un hermoso vestido de hilo color celeste y poco a poco fue subiendo el cierre tan despacio, tan despacio que no quería que el momento terminara su respiración era muy agitada mientras al subir el cierre iba rozando toda la espalda de Candy con sus dedos- escucho que ella gimió y esa fue la invitación que estaba esperando para tomarla de los hombros y acercarla mas a su cuerpo ella se recostó en su formidable pecho mientras el con sus labios iba deslizando un sinnúmero de besos por su cuello cerro los ojos para disfrutar del aroma de esa mujer que esas ultimas semanas lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta que escucharon a la vendedora- Disculpe Sr Andrew es todo lo que van a llevar. Si póngalo todo a mi cuenta dijo saliendo acalorado del vestidor.

Llevo a Candy a su casa y esta al bajar con todos las fundas y paquetes le dijo con una enorme sonrisa,

-Muchas gracias Albert ha sido un día maravilloso, mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

El se quedo allí varios minutos tocando su cara en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había besado antes todo es por ti Candy todo es por ti…

CONTINUARÁ….

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO FUE UN POC MAS SENSUAL PARA NUESTRA PAREJA DE RUBIOS PREFERIDOS, QUE PASARA ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY AHORA QUE ELIZA NO ESTA EN EL CAMINO ESCRIBAN A :

taro_bazam 


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Ese día en particular había demasiado trabajo en la oficina Candy iba de un lado para otro, Patty tenía montón de papeles sobre el escritorio y Terry buscaba y buscaba datos en su computadora. Eran pasada de las 10:00 de la mañana cuando ella se da cuenta que Albert no ha aparecido por allí, no sabía nada de él, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje nada – Patty no sabes nada de Albert preguntó con curiosidad a su amiga - **Si** – **no sabías el salió muy de mañana hacia Lakewood, perdón por no decir nada, yo pensé que el te había llamado para comunicarse contigo Además te dejo una pequeña nota en tu escritorio- Anda déjame yo busco ese archivo y tu búscala.**

Querida Candy:

Hoy es tu noche con Terry, pero recuerda hazlo sufrir no le digas que si a la primera cita.

Williams Albert Andrew..

-Candy hizo una bola de papel con la nota de coraje, ¡Pero que atrevido! Que se creé, primero se va sin decirme nada y después me lanza a los brazos de Terry y hasta recomendaciones me da, pues si eso quieres Williams Albert así será…

Mientras tanto en la Universidad Archie iba por Annie a su salón de clases, y ella conversaba muy amigablemente con un hombre. Sintió una punzada de celos pero ya iba a ver ese hombre quién era el dueño de esa dama..

-¡**Hola mi amor! ** dijo el joven acercándose y tomando a Annie por la cintura, la acerco y la beso tan sensualmente que ella le faltaron fuerzas en las piernas y cuando al fin la soltó, Annie tuvo que respirar porque le faltaba el aire y estaba toda sonrojada..

-A..Archie que s..sorpresa deja que te presente a mi profesor de Arte, Tomás Robinsones, me dice que le gusta mucho mi trabajo y que lo quiere presentar delante de toda la universidad que te parece..

-**Mucho gusto Profesor, dijo ofreciendo su mano, mi novia es la mejor -**poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra novia para que este profesorcito vea en que terrenos se estaba metiendo.

-**Nos vamos mi amor la urgio Archie.**

**-**Si Archie, disculpe Profesor me tengo que ir otro día seguimos platicando. Dijo un poco avergonzada- Pero ¡Archie! que modales son esos que vergüenza con el Profesor que va a pensar..

- **No me importa ni me interesa** -dijo abrazándola fuertemente, **quiero que todos sepan que tú eres mi novia y ya tienes dueño. Además no creas que no vi como te miraba ese Profesorcito así que lo tengo entre cejas y ojos mejor que no me provoque..**

Archie acompaño a Annie hasta el apartamento, y cuando estuvieron allí se dieron cuenta que estaban solos, Archie no sabía lo que le pasaba pero desde que vio a su novia con ese profesor los celos no lo dejaban razonar, es verdad que le había tomado mucho tiempo en fijarse en Annie, será porque se conocían desde la Escuela y la veía como una amiga, y ella siempre estuvo detrás de él y cuando la volvió a ver en la Universidad no puedo dejar de notar que esa muchachita que había conocido había desaparecido ahora era toda una mujer muy hermosa por supuesto con su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos azules de un azul profundo que se veían la inocencia en ella sus curvas eran perfectas -no puedo permitir que nadie me la quite..

**Ven mi amor** -le dijo atrayéndola hacía si y volviéndola a besar tan apasionadamente mucho más que en la Universidad, sus manos empezaron a tocar la espalda de Annie con fuerza recorriendo cada milímetro hasta bajar a sus glúteos los apretó con fuerza y la presionó contra su cuerpo para que ella pudiera sentir su necesidad.. Annie se dejaba llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones nunca nadie la había tocado así y Archie era tan dulce que no pudo resistirse, y se prendió con fuerzas de Archie para no caerse. Él ahora tenía sus manos rozando sus senos poniéndolos duros al contacto con sus manos, poco a poco fue desabotonando la blusa de hilo que llevaba dejando paso a su desnudez, Tan bella eres exclamo y no pudo resistirse tomar con sus labios uno de sus senos ella gemía de placer con cada caricia, la transportaba a lugares insospechados no le importaba nada quería que él la tomara y no la soltará nunca, sin dejar de besarse Archie la condujo hasta su habitación dulcemente la deposito en su cama para luego acostarse encima de ella empezó suavemente a quitarle la falda, y la contemplo tenía una hermosa braga, se fue deshaciendo de toda la ropa que le estorbaba a él para quedarse en bóxer, la acerco más para que ella pudiera sentir la dureza de su parte. Seguía besándola con desesperación la deseaba tanto- Pero al final recapacito se pregunto que era lo que estaba haciendo- **Mi amor mi dulce Annie abre los ojos no quiero hacerte daño si tu me dices que pare lo haré, es muy difícil controlarme ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos..**

Ella vio tanta pasión en los ojos de su amado que solo dijo Archie, no quiero esperar quiero me hagas tuya necesito sentirte dentro de mi..

En ese mismo momento empezó a despojar a Annie de su ropa interior y al verla totalmente desnuda se acomodó para introducirse lentamente hacía su interior sintió como ella se contraía por el dolor y que unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, lentamente estuvo totalmente dentro de ella y poco a poco espero que el dolor de la primera vez pasará para moverse tan lentamente que ella por la necesidad empezó a apretar sus caderas contra él y a incitarlo que fuera mas rápido y así el profundizo sus entradas una y otra vez llevándolos al éxtasis hasta que por fin sus cuerpos alcanzaron el climax..

-**Mi amor te amo tanto**- dijo abrazando a la que ahora se había convertido en su mujer- Que hemos hecho mi vida como pudimos traicionar la confianza de tu hermana que haremos.

- No Archie no te arrepientas, yo se que mi hermana entenderá dijo depositando un beso en sus labios, estamos por terminar la Universidad y tú muy pronto entraras en el Consorcio de tu tío, esa será una buena experiencia para ti como abogado, y después de un tiempo podremos casarnos como Dios manda..

-**Si Annie tienes razón, lo que más quiero ahora es que seas mi mujer, después de esto ya no podría vivir separado de ti ni un día más – **y así después de amarse una vez más Archie se despido de su amada pero con la promesa de hablar con Candy después..

Eran las 4 de la tarde y Patty, Candy y Terry todavía seguían ordenando los documentos para la venta de la propiedad, pero ya no tan estresados,

Terry: Candy ahora que no está mi hermano quiero invitarte hoy a cenar solos tu y yo es más te voy a preparar una cena en mi apartamento será deliciosa no te la puedes perder.. dijo con una enorme sonrisa..

No puedo Terry lo siento hoy me voy a quedar en casa con Annie, ella vio la decepción en los ojos de Terry y exclamo ¡pero porque pones esa carita como si fuera la primera vez que te rechazaran ja ja, Además dije que hoy no , pero aceptare tu oferta mañana le dijo sinceramente..

Terry saltaba de alegría bueno chicas es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana… dijo saltando y saltando..

Eran más de las 11 de la noche y Candy estaba metiéndose en la cama para dormir pensando, en su cita mañana con Terry, cuantas veces deseo que eso pasará ahora quería averiguar si sus sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado. El teléfono de velador de su cama empezó a sonar mientras ella se estaba quedando dormida,..

-**Hola Princesa dijo una voz tan sensual al otro lado de la línea, como te fue en tu cita con Terry**.

-Ahh – exclamo – te desapareces todo el día sin un recado ni nada y ahora me llamas pidiendo los detalles -Pues para que lo sepas no hubo ninguna cita dijo muy enojada me disponía a dormir antes de tu llamada..

-**P ..pe..pero que no te invito escucho un poco sorprendido a Albert, pensé que al verte sola te invitaría..**

-Para tu información si me invito a salir pero yo lo rechace..ya estaba demasiada molesta por la preguntadera..

**-¿y porque?**

**-**No te preocupes no es por ti, solo sigo los pasos de mi maestro dijo en forma irónica lo hice esperar una noche más. Además me va a cocinar en su casa.

-**Me parece buena idea, no esperaba otra cosa de mi novia ella tiene que hacerse respetar **escucho finalmente que le decía. Ya no pudo contenerse más de ver como aprobaba toda la situación que le grito en el teléfono antes de colgar..

ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE

Dijo tirando el teléfono y acostándose a dormir no podría seguir permitiendo que ese hombre la sacará de sus casillas…tenía que hacer algo..

CONTINUARÁ….

ESTE CAPITULO LE DEDIQUE UNA ESCENA ROMANTICA A ANNIE Y ARCHIE, POBRECITOS NO HABÍA HABLADO CASI DE ELLOS. QUE PASARÁ EN LA CITA ENTRE CANDY Y TERRY, CUALES SERAN LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE ALBERT HACIA CANDY ESCRIBAN A:

taro_bazam


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIIII**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por: Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Por fin llego la gran noche de su cita con Terry, Candy ya se había bañado se había perfumado y tenía todo su closet encima de la cama en especial la ropa que Albert le había comprado había tanta ropa, tan bonitas que ella suspiraba no sabía que ponerse..

Así que decidió por probarse cada una de los atuendos no sabía el motivo quería verse deslumbrante, una de las razones era que había esperado casi 4 años por una cita con Terry, y otra por ¡Albert!, quería hacerlo sufrir por como la trataba no entendía porque él se comportaba de ese modo arrojándola a brazos de su hermano Pero si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener total en el amor todo se vale, se metió en una especie de licra color negra y una blusa de seda estampada de flores que al frente se amarraba con un nudo, No, no esto no me queda bien, después se metió en un vestido negro que se le entallaba al cuerpo y le llegaba a los tobillos, quiero verme más sexy y así llevaba casi una hora entre vestido y vestido.

Hasta que Annie interrumpió tocando la puerta.

-**¡Candy! Apúrate Terry ya te está esperando en la sala..**

- Ya voy, ya voy Annie dame solo un minuto.. que me pongo piensa Candy piensa.. mientras seguía observando el montón de ropa sobre la cama se decidió por un vestido color azul oscuro muy sexy le llega por encima de las rodillas, tenía un cuello en forma de V que dejaba ver sus muy proporcionados senos y se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel..

-¡Annie por favor! Súbeme el cierre del vestido, su hermana entró y la ayudo. -**Te ves muy linda Candy lástima que tu cita sea con el imbécil ese… **ay Annie no le digas así él es muy buena persona. –**Sí lo sé** – **pero no dejo de pensar en todos estos años que estuviste sufriendo en silencio sin que notará tu presencia** **no podía ser más ciego**. Bueno bueno, deséame suerte.

Terry se quedó sorprendido al ver a Candy tan linda nunca se imaginó que detrás de su secretaria se escondiera una mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

La llevo hasta su apartamento donde le tenía preparada una sorpresa..

-**No hagas trampas Candy** – la conducía con los ojos cerrados, hacía la terraza de su apartamento donde le había preparado una cena romántica..

Al abrir los ojos Candy no puedo evitar sorprenderse una cena para dos con velas, flores, y bajo el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Chicago, las luces de las casas daban un espectáculo como de fuegos artificiales, - ¡Terry ¡! Pero que hermoso, no te hubieras molestado.

-**Tú te mereces esto y más quiero reivindicarme contigo, por no saberte apreciar todos estos años, Candy tu eres una mujer tan hermosa y jamás te puse la atención que debía.**

-Gracias Terry le dijo sinceramente mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas. Estaba pasando una velada tan linda tan tranquila y lo mejor se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Terry abrió una botella de champáng para celebrar por su primera cita.

Candy se sentía tan relajada no sabía si era el licor que se le había subido a la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sentada junto a Terry frente al fuego de la chimenea, la miraba tan sensualmente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En ese momento se acercó lentamente y le empezó a sacar los zapatos.

-Ponte cómoda Candy – dijo aproximándose y dándole un beso, y siguió besándola y besándola, a lo lejos se escuchaba un golpe, pero él quería poner todos sus sentidos en ella, en esos labios, quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Candy: ¡Terry alguien llama! Dijo apartándose un poco.

-**son las chicas exploradoras esperando que le compre algunas galletas, **y continuó con el ritual de besos..

Pero el golpe era cada vez más constante y fuerte que Terry no le quedo otro remedio que ir a abrir.

-**espero que sea algo importante para llamar a estas horas de la noche..**

Al quitar el cerrojo se encontró con la figura de su hermano mayor, se notaba realmente enojado y molesto, los nervios lo atacaron pensó que Albert en cualquier momento le lanzaría un golpe justo en su cara..

**¡Albert! No es lo que piensas nosotros estábamos…**

-Ya lo sé hermanito estabas a punto de disfrutar del postre… dijo en un tono altanero y mirando a Candy que al mismo momento se levanta mientras se colocaba los zapatos..

-Co..cómo pudiste Terry, a mí, a tu hermano, te aprovechaste que yo estaba fuera de la ciudad para seducir a mi novia.

-**Perdóname Albert no te enojes es que quería aprovechar el tiempo perdido con Candy.. Pero te lo juro que no iba a pasar nada más..**

En ese momento Albert le lanzo una mirada furica a Candy, que pretendías dime mientras la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza..

-Nos vamos ahora mismo- mientras la arrastraba a la salida de la mano, y lanzándole una mirada a Terry después arreglamos cuentas tú y yo

Albert estaba como loco gritaba y gritaba por los celos, se sentía culpable por haber obligado a Candy a esa cita con Terry, -Cómo pude ser tan tonto- se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez, desde el momento que ella le había dicho por teléfono que la cita era para hoy había volado desde Lakewood, venía con el alma en un hilo de pensar que podía pasar algo más entre su hermano y la mujer de sus pesadillas, pesadillas porque desde el momento que la conoció no había tenido paz en su vida, pocos días había dormido bien, y solo soñaba con tenerla entre sus brazos.

Su mente dibujaba una y mil suposiciones de porque Terry no abría la puerta, golpeaba con desespero al punto que los nudillos le dolían de los golpes, y al no tener respuesta desde el interior se imaginaba lo peor, ya había visto la posibilidad de escabullirse a la casa por medio de una ventana a medio cerrar. Y cuando la vio allí sentada en el piso frente a la chimenea le producía tomarla allí mismo para que se olvidara de todo..

Candy no podía soportar más la situación hasta que molesta le dijo..

-**Ya, cálmate para que tanto Show,** hace más de 15 minutos que salimos del apartamento, Terry no puede escucharte más, déjame decirte que te quedo muy bonita la escena- se nota que eres un muy buen actor, hasta juro que casi me como el cuento de tus celos, pero conmigo no tienes que actuar ya cumplí con la parte del trato que era apartar a Terry de Eliza para que se sintiera tan culpable por la situación que estuviera de tu lado y te apoyará en todo lo que tu decidieras respecto a la venta de la propiedad.

-**Candy perdo..dóname no fui mi intención ofenderte** dijo en forma de disculpa mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que ella subiera- no podía decirle a Candy la verdad, que esa situación lo estaba volviendo loco, que no entendía esos sentimientos que ella generaba en su interior tenía miedo de aceptar que se estaba enamorando, él no tenía intenciones de asentar raíces, no quería sentirse atado a nadie siempre ha sido de un espíritu libre, sin rendirles cuentas a nada ni a nadie pero desde que la conoció se sentía embrujado, preso de esos ojos verdes y solo quería quedarse para siempre en su mirada..

La rubia se acomodó en el asiento del gran auto y cerró los ojos empezó a notar que todo le daba vuelta y sin querer empezó a sentir los parpados pesados. No se fijó cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que vio el auto estacionar frente a su casa..

Y unos ojos azules como el cielo mirándola tan apenado, tan culpable, que se podía apreciar el dolor que sentía a través de ellos, su mano instintivamente se acercó a su rostro y lo acaricio, el corazón se le hizo chiquito de verlo así tan dolido por la situación. Albert en verdad estaba apenado por exponer a Candy de esa forma, nunca pretendió hacerle daño se sentía como el peor de los canallas, pero al momento en que ella empezó a acariciar su rostro, el corazón se le acelero solo podía perderse en esa mirada verde que lo miraba con ternura, la atrajo hacía así y la beso para borrar toda huella, de su hermano, la beso con posesión, haciéndole sentir que solo le pertenecía a él, y que nadie en este mundo la haría brivar del modo en que el la sentía con entrega, con gemidos y con nuevas sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Al cabo de un rato se apartó y pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la situación, sus labios hinchados de los besos dados.

-Buenas noches Candy- la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Ella no dijo nada solo lo miro intensamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella. Al fijarse que Annie estaba esperándola en la sala le dijo, -que situación no puedo entender a Albert, a veces en un total idiota, y otras veces es totalmente diferente como un Príncipe de un cuento de hadas que es capaz de llevarme al paraíso.

-¡Ven! Siéntate hermanita te voy a traer algo para que te sientas mejor.. Después de unos minutos se acercó con una taza de café – Candy no puedes preguntarte que es lo que quiere Albert- dijo sentándose a su lado- debes aclarar primero tus sentimientos y yo creo que estas irremediablemente enamorada de él.

-Annie no creo que un café pudiera ayudarme necesito algo más fuerte.

-Tengo una idea dijo -perdiéndose por la puerta y llego con una botella de ron a medias y la vertió poco a poco en el café esta noche vamos a olvidar nuestras penas..

CONTINUARÁ…

DISCULPEN POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍAS TRATO DE HACER LO MEJOR POSIBLE. CAPITULO INTENSO Y LLENO DE EMOCIONES, DE CELOS, DE ROMANCE, VAMOS A VER QUE PASARÁ CON NUESTROS RUBIOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA ESCRIBIR A

taro_bazam 


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

Por Tatiana Barreiro Z.

Por primera vez en 4 años Candy no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama, sentía la cabeza pesada como una piedra, intento abrir los ojos la luz de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que todo le daba vueltas alrededor, como pudo se levanto y se fue agarrando por las paredes hasta llegar al baño, se dio un relajante baño que la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, se vistió con lo primero que tenía en su closet no tenía ánimos de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de su hermana.

Querida Candy:

Lamento no levantarte tuve que irme a la universidad, prepara un café esto te hará sentir mucho mejor espero que esta mañana las ideas se hayan aclarado en tu mente.

Con amor Annie.

Ay querida Annie si supieras que mi mente esta más lucida que nunca estoy perdidamente enamora de Albert, pero no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos hacia él se me noten, solo vino a hacer un negocio y quizás muy pronto parta.

Terry llevaba una hora trabajando con Patty, la miraba y se preguntaba porque nunca me di cuenta lo hermosa que es, ya no usa esos lentes que tenía hace 4 años cuando llego a trabajar aquí, lucia un cabello castaño un poco mas largo que le hacía la cara mas delgada, una figura envidiable tan delgada era toda una belleza, si ya se porque todos estos años he perdido tiempo con mujeres insulsas, frías, frívolas, y manipuladoras como Eliza Leagan, mujeres que solo les interesa la sociedad y el dinero y no el hombre que soy, cuanto tiempo he perdido en relaciones que no me llevan a ningún lado reflexionaba para si tengo 32 años y no he formado un hogar ni una familia y con el tipo de vida que llevo me quedaré solo sin nadie a mi lado. Pero primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con Candy no puedo permitir seguir dando largas al asunto lo de anoche nunca debió ocurrir lo supo desde el momento que vio a Albert entrar en su departamento con ganas de matarlo, lleno de celos y de dolor de ver a Candy en esa situación, en ese mismo momento se percato que su hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, porque será tan testarudo y ciego que solo él no lo ve, pero el había tenido la culpa no debió besarla pero es que no quiso perder la oportunidad tantos años perdidos sin notar lo hermosa que era esa mujer, pero no tenía que arreglar las cosas, si quería una oportunidad con Patty interrumpiendo sus pensamientos dijo:

-**Patty te quería agradecer tu y Candy son el motor de este Consorcio si no fuera por ustedes dos créeme que hace años lo hubiera llevado a la quiebra- dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa que ella había visto tantas veces seducir a cientos de mujeres.**

**-**Terry..¿por favor! No tienes que agradecer nada no puedo hablar por Candy pero yo te quiero mucho, tu no solo has sido nuestro jefe desde que llegamos aquí nos has tratado con respeto y cariño me has hecho sentir como si fuera parte de tu familia no unas simples secretarias,

-**Patty quiero invitarte a tomar un café esta noche para conocernos mejor fuera del trabajo.**

**-**Nooo Terry dijo decidida tu estas saliendo con Candy ella es mi amiga, no puedo hacerle esto además no me gustaría tener problemas con Eliza o con alguna de tus amiguitas dijo con énfasis no quiero interponerme entre nadie entiende.

-**Quiero que me entiendas bien dijo mirándola a los ojos Candy es solo una amiga, créeme se que salimos pero ni ella esta enamorada de mi como yo tampoco lo estoy de ella hoy día mismo hablaré con ella, y respecto con Eliza apenas llegue de New York aclarare las cosas, dame una oportunidad quiero demostrarte que no soy el hombre que crees, quiero cambiar Patty, quiero ser un hombre diferente y si me das la oportunidad no te vas a arrepentir no te haré sufrir te lo aseguro.**

Nunca había visto a Terry tan decidido en algo, lo sentía sincero y solo le quedo decir.

-Aceptare tu café mañana después de que hayas aclarado las cosas con mi amiga, espero no equivocarme no me des motivo para ello.

-gracias le dijo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le daba esa mujer se la iba a ganar y todo dependía de él.

Una hora mas tarde Candy había llegado a la oficina estuvo haciendo unos trabajos pero no se podía concentrar el dolor de cabeza no le pasaba y se recostó en su silla para mitigar el dolor cerro los ojos hasta que escucho una voz que le decía.

-**Buenas tardes Candy pensé que no venías a trabajar hoy escucho que esa voz le decía irónicamente dime si la fiesta siguió sin mi después que te deje en la casa.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con unos ojos azules como el mar, se veía tan guapo y seductor parado frente a ella, no tenía ganas de pelear hoy no.- Albert no estoy de humor para tus bromas solo te voy a dar un consejo como amiga- Jamás mezcles ron con café es una combinación letal dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

**Ja ja no pudo evitar reírse con ganas pero porque hiciste eso, acaso te quieres envenenar –Deja que solucione un poco tu dolor se coloco detrás de ella.**

Su cercanía la puso incomoda su cuerpo se tenso cuando el coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros-**Relájate por favor cierra los ojos y deja que yo haga mi trabajo. –**cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el masaje que este hacia sobre su sien, sus fosas nasales se llenaban con el olor a madera tan conocida para ella, sintió que estaba flotando sobre una nube esas caricias eran tan delicadas y suaves que ella se sentía en otro mundo- no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así dejándose llevar por esa sensación placentera- reacciono cuando el masaje se detuvo y escucho en un susurro- **Candy no sabes lo sexy que te veías disfrutando de mis caricias, quisiera verte así entre mis brazos dejándote llevar..**

Se puso de pie en frente de él, coloco sus manos sobre su cuello su cara la sentía arder por ese comentario tan indiscreto, pero se dejo llevar se acerco y lo beso muy ardientemente todavía tenía en sus labios el sabor del beso de anoche y hasta ese momento solo pensaba volver a sentir esa sensación de saborearlo, de no pensar en nada mas de lo que sentía y dulcemente se separo y le dijo con una enorme sonrisaERES MI ANGELmuchas gracias me siento mucho mejor.

No pudo responder nada cuando se dio cuenta su princesa había desaparecido hacia la oficina de Terry, había tenido varias novias en Europa pero jamás nadie que lo hiciera desear tanto acercarse a ella, se sentía hechizado por esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, quería verse reflejado en ellos siempre.

Cuando la vio entrar hacia su oficina no quiso perder la me alegro que te sientas mejor, toma asiento necesito aclarar las cosas contigo.

-Terry toda esta bien entre nosotros no hay necesidad de decir nada-

-**Por favor no me interrumpas, quieres déjame decirte todo lo que tengo guardado-Debes saber que entre mi hermano y yo siempre ha existido cierta rivalidad de hermanos desde que éramos pequeños, peleábamos por todos por novias, por el amor de nuestra madre pero nunca hemos dejado de querernos por eso y en el momento en que Albert dejo la ciudad vi mi oportunidad de conquistarte-Llevo 4 años sabiendo que estabas enamorada de mí.. **¡Qué! Dijo una asombrada Candy tu lo sabias **Si siempre lo he sabido, lo notaba Candy me daba cuenta en tus miradas en los gestos que tenías hacía mí, hasta soportabas hacer mandados para mis conquistas y todo lo hacías porque estabas enamorada de mi, pero nunca quise hacerte daño por eso jamás he tenido malas intenciones contigo-Tu eres una mujer excepcional mereces algo mejor, un hombre que te ame, que te respete, que te haga su esposa, y feliz por el resto de tus días, mereces mas que una aventura de una noche y en esos días yo no te podía ofrecer más, Al ver a mi hermano tan alterado ayer por la situación me di cuenta que esta enamorado de ti y que debo meterme entre ustedes dos.**

**-**Terry por favor lo que hay entre Albert y yo es todo menos amor tal vez atracción física, pero muchas gracias por tu sinceridad me quitaste un gran peso de encima de evitarte hacerte sufrir tu eres un buen amigo.

-**Muchas gracias Candy tu sabes que te quiero, y necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Patricia, te sorprenderá que te diga estas cosas si tengo la fama de conquistador pero es que ella no es como las mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a tratar, es totalmente diferente y me da miedo que me vaya a rechazar.**

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse dichosamente alegre por su dos amigos, se acerco hasta el escritorio y le dio un abrazo a Terry totalmente emocionadaTerry, te ayudaré eres tan bueno, tan dulce, tan guapo que te mereces lo mejor de este mundo me alegro tanto por ti...

Quería mucho a Candy empezó a sobarle los rizos porque la veía tan feliz por el y sabia que Albert estaba enamorada de ellas aunque ninguno delos dos se diera cuenta.

Estuvo llamando a la puerta y nadie abrió la llamada que esperaba en línea era muy importante se decidió entrar, y la vio a su princesa en brazos de su hermano, estaba feliz lo veía en su cara, sintió el corazón partírsele en mil pedazos, ya no tenía oportunidad con ella se había reconciliado con Terry y el en esta batalla salía perdedor, como enojarse con su hermano si fue el mismo que lanzo a Candy a sus brazos para poder manipular a Terry de que aceptara una oferta mejor por las tierras, ya todo estaba dicho no iba a interponerse entre la felicidad de su hermano.

-Terry te estaba buscando tienes una llamada de Neil Leagan en la línea dos por favor atiende debe ser algo importante- dijo tratando de serenarse.

-Gracias Albert, y tu Candy terminaremos nuestra conversación después.

Al dejarlos solos la rabia y los celos lo cegaron – Candy me alegro que al fin te hayas decidido a declararle tu amor a mi hermano espero y que sean muy felices- Solo por favor no me nombres el padrino de tu boda apenas se cierre el negocio me iré de nuevo. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta como podía pensar eso después de cómo lo había besado es que no se daba cuenta que ella lo amaba de verdad tratando de aclarar las cosas dijo - ¡Albert por favor! No es lo que tú piensas déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar yo se lo que vi dijo secamente.

Se acerco a él apuntándole con el dedo índice en la nariz Eres un imbécil Williams Andrew, espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.

Salió detrás de Candy hacia fuera en ese mismo momento Terry abrazaba a Patty dándole vueltas por toda la recepción le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Albert eres un genio hermano, eres el mejor Neil Leagan me acaba de decir que en una semana vienen para cerrar el trato aceptaron el millón de dólares, así que lo haremos en la mansión de Lakewood.

-De nada Terry solo te pido que me dejes llevar a Candy antes del viernes para tener todo listo alla.

-lo que quieras Albert, yo me iré con Patty y los hermanos Leagan.

-Te felicito Albert, dijo Candy irónicamente todo lo que te propones lo consigues.

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO LLENO DE ENREDOS Y TAMBIEN DE ACLARACIONES.

ESCRIBIR A taro_bazam 


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Después de que Albert encontró a Candy con Terry en la oficina abrazados, esté se había alejado completamente de ella, hablaban solo lo necesariamente y cada vez que lo hacían eran cosas relacionadas al trabajo. Y así fue pasando la semana tranquilamente sin nada de encuentros románticos entre los dos rubios.

Mientras tanto Terry y Patty llevaban saliendo toda la semana después del trabajo é la invitaba a un café o simplemente iban a su departamento y después la acompañaba hasta su casa, claro que esto pasaba inadvertido para Albert porque sus encuentros eran a la salida de la oficina y durante las horas laborales se comportaban como amigos, pero a pesar de disfrutaban la compañía del otro, Terry no se había atrevido siquiera a darle un beso a Patricia, solamente rara vez mientras hablaban tomaba su mano, o simplemente la miraba muy intenso.

Patricia se preguntaba a sí misma, Será que no le gusto, ¿pero entonces porque me invita a salir?- ¿Me tendrá miedo?, o acaso le pareceré poca cosa, como él está acostumbrado a mujeres más elegantes y glamorosas la verdad no veo que dé señales de que quiera siquiera besarme. Ya en su departamento después de una cena para dos se relajaron sentándose a ver una película romántica, ella estaba tan relajada sentada al lado de Terry olía tan delicioso como a fragancias importadas de Inglaterra, no supo en qué momento el cansancio la había vencido pero se acuno en el hombro y se quedó profundamente dormida, horas después Terry despertaba también se había dormido viendo la película no sé cómo habían terminado así pero él estaba recostado en el sofá con Patty encima de su pecho, dormía plácidamente y sentir a esa mujer tan cerca le alteraba los sentidos, toda la semana había tenido demasiado autocontrol diría ya que había sido un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no robarle ni un solo beso quería comportarse como un caballero tenía intenciones de asustarla, pero viéndola así tan cerca no se pudo resistir, enredo sus dedos suavemente en los cabellos de ella, era tan suave como seda entre sus manos le giro un poco la cabeza para poder besar sus labios primero lo hizo tan suavemente por miedo a despertarla, pero al ver que ella seguía dormida intensifico el beso, ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules profundos y unos labios posándose sobre los suyos pensó que era un sueño porque sentía estar volando cuando él la soltó no pudo dejar de ruborizarse y de preguntarle –Terry pensé que no te gustaba, porque me besaste-

-Patty no sabes las ganas que he tenido de besarte toda la semana, me debes de dar una medalla por ser todo un caballero, lo siento si te hice pensar otra cosa no quería asustarte que te sintieras presionada a algo que no querías. Al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz que ahora ella era la que buscaba los besos de Terry se colocó en posición de estar más cerca de su cuerpo y los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos, sentían que necesitaban del otro, que con cada beso se perdían en la necesidad de incrementar las caricias y convertirse en una sola alma. Poco a poco saco valor para detener los besos y susurrarle al oído.

-Te deseo Patty- quédate conmigo esta noche, no me prives de tu presencia, de tus caricias de tus besos, de tu amor, te necesito no solo por hoy quiero tenerte en mi vida siempre -que me dices amor.

-Terry si quiero, no hay nadie esperándome en mi casa, quiero quedarme contigo. Yo no podría estar más tiempo alejada de ti.

Ese fue el preámbulo para volver a tomar a Patty entre sus brazos la abrazaba con fuerza, ahora la coloco debajo de él, para tocarla para sentirla, lo volvía loco verla tan desinhibida tan entregada a sus caricias nunca imagino que ella pudiera responderle de esa forma tan apasionada, sin detener los besos y las caricias la fue llevando hasta su habitación y la ayudo a desvestirse primero la blusa, luego la falda hasta quedar semidesnuda mi cuerpo se mojaba y la acariciaba más provocándome a amarla más, poco a poco la hice mía, sentí su cuerpo temblar de placer entre mis brazos cómo se pueden sentir tanta pasión a la vez, lentamente con la satisfacción de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros corazones empezaron a calmarse y a latir muy despacio, no la separe de mi la abrace con posesión, ya no podría soltarla después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, y con esa sensación dormí plácidamente a lado de mi mujer.

Esa noche Annie se había esmerado en su arreglo lucía un hermoso vestido color turquesa que acentuaban sus ojos azules, su cabello negro recogido, con una cinta le caía como cascada por la espalda, llevaba unas hermosas zapatillas no muy altas pero elegantes, un collar y aretes que hacían juego con su vestido. Se sentía tan feliz y a la vez nerviosa Archie vendría esta noche a pedir su mano formalmente a Candy, después de la noche de pasión que habían tenido se habían prometido no volver a amarse hasta que fueron esposos, Archie ya había empezado a trabajar junto a Terry y Albert le iba muy bien y esperaba muy pronto ganarse la confianza de sus tíos, para que le dieran más responsabilidad y quien sabe con el tiempo abrir su propio bufet de abogado, Annie pensaba dedicarse a su hogar y tal vez dar clases particulares de arte a los niños de familiares y amigos, le podría enseñar, pintura, y a tocar el piano era muy buena en estos ámbito. Escucho que su hermana la llamaba a la sala se miró al espejo una vez más y con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba se encamino a buscar a su prometido.

-Buenas noches saludaba Archie muy nervioso junto a él sus dos tíos Albert, y Terry.

Candy los invito a tomar asiento en la sala evitando mirar directamente a los ojos a Albert después del saludo protocolario entre todos empezó a hablar Archie.

-Como sabes Candy mis intenciones con Annie son muy serias, llevamos dos años de noviazgo y creo que es tiempo de formalizar nuestra relación, como mis padres se encuentran de viaje y no vendrán hasta la boda, les pedí a mis dos tíos que son la familia más cercana que tengo para que me acompañen, te prometo que la hare feliz y que conmigo nunca le faltará nada, ahora ya estoy trabajando y cuando adquiera un poco de experiencia me independizaré para tener mis propios clientes, tu Candy has sabido cuidar muy bien de tu hermana la has hecho una mujer a parte de bella, inteligente, y muy fiel a sus ideales, por eso quiero que me concedas la mano de Annnie para tomarla como esposa, tenemos planes de casarnos dentro de seis meses mientras planificamos todos los detalles y preparamos todo y si tú me aceptas como miembro de tu familia seré el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Candy no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción de tan bonito discurso que se daba Archie, además de sentimientos encontrados de ver que su pequeña Annie la niña que tuvo que cuidar al morir sus padres ya era toda una mujer, y pronto formaría su propia familia, sin poder evitar el llanto dijo- Archie, será un honor para mí que tú seas el esposo de mi hermana, eres un hombre leal y maravilloso. Annie también lloraba y corrió a abrazar a Candy, hermana, muchas gracias sabes que te quiero mucho que siempre me has cuidado, a pesar de que por mi tuviste que dejar la universidad nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Albert tomo la palabra creo que es momento de alegrarnos por nuestros muchachos y desearle la mejor de la suerte, que tengan una vida prospera llena de felicidad y de amor.

Todos se alegraron, Archie le dio un dulce beso a Annie y se sentaron a celebrar con un cafecito por la unión de los jóvenes.

Al retirarse de la casa, Albert se acercó a Candy y le dijo:- mañana ya es sábado, y los Leagan vendrán para cerrar el trato, vendré por ti por la mañana para que me ayudes a organizar todo en Lakewod.- Espero que mi hermano no se ponga celoso porque le robo a la novia.

-No te preocupes por ello nosotros tenemos una relación muy abierta- dijo sutilmente y noto que Albert abría los ojos como platos- . Además yo se me cuidar muy bien sola.. Antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Muy a las 7 de la mañana Albert aparcaba su carro, y Candy salía con un vestido de tirantes muy hermoso, se veía tan guapa por la mañana recién bañada, su olor característico a rosas lo enloqueció a Albert, su cercanía lo alteraba, mientras ella depositaba la maleta en el auto le sonrío tan dulcemente que le produjo raptarse en ese momento a la novia de su hermano y llevársela lejos.

Iban callados disfrutando del paisaje, el hermoso follaje se apreciaba en todo el camino se respiraba tanta tranquilidad y paz después de un rato llegaban a la mansión la Sra. Elroy esperaba por su hijo al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y pregunto. ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama que te acompaña Albert? – Mamá te presento a Candy White..-Ella se acercó efusivamente a la muchacha ¡Candy eres tú!, pero que te has hecho hija te ves tan hermosa no me digas que estas enamorada- Albert carraspeo por la situación tan incómoda y ella se puso de todos los colores por tal insinuación- Sra. Elroy, es que usted tiene mucho tiempo sin verme pero sigo siendo la misma. Después de un rato Albert se sentía en su hogar era tan feliz de estar allí que quiso compartir su lugar favorito con la mujer que amaba.

-¡vamos Candy acompáñame! Necesito mostrarte un lugar mientras tomaba su mano.

La llevo a un jardín lleno de rosas, de todos los colores allí en medio había un pequeño lugar con asientos, tomados de la mano se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje era tan romántico estar rodeado de tanta belleza.

-Candy este lugar es muy especial para mí, aquí venia cuando niño, cuando me sentía triste o alegre, este ha sido mi refugio y quiero compartirlo contigo.

Se sentía tan bien a su lado, estaba feliz de que él hubiera compartido ese hermoso lugar con ella, cada vez lo amaba más, su pecho se le quería salir de la emoción. Y lentamente sintió como él se acercaba a besarla fue un beso lleno de tanto amor, sus lenguas se juntaban en un baile rítmico, sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sus corazones se podían escuchar.

Antes de la cena decidió darse un baño se metió en la tina, sentía que él la amaba, tanto como ella lo hacía, por eso la llevo a su lugar secreto quería ponerse lo más hermosa posible se arregló el cabello y fue en busca de su amado, tenía que decirle lo feliz que era a su lado, que lo amaba con locura y que estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Mientras tanto en la sala Albert tenía una conversación muy seria con su madre, - Mi padre me odiaba mamá se escuchó decir- No seas tonto Albert tu madre te amaba más que a nadie eran tan parecidos siempre su familia primero que todo. –Entonces porque me envió lejos, me aparto de lo que más amaba en la vida mi familia y mis tierras.

-Albert hijo es que sabía que tú eras muy inteligente él quería que tuvieras la oportunidad que él no tuvo, prepararse ser alguien en la vida todo el tiempo estuvo esperando que volvieras para verte por última vez.

-Mamá me alegra tanto escuchar tus palabras como quisiera quedarme aquí contigo en mis tierras ser feliz otra vez. Dijo con nostalgia

- Hazlo mi muchacho vente a tu casa, termina ese absurdo negocio además creo que tienes a alguien que estaría muy feliz de que decidieras quedarte- este último comentario lo hizo porque había notado la forma en que miraba a Candy.

- No mamá dijo con determinación aquí no hay nada que me detenga, apenas se firme el trato voy a partir muy lejos.

Candy entraba a la sala en ese mismo momento, al escuchar las palabras de Albert las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, como pudo ser tan tonta ese hombre solo había estado jugando con ella para poder ganar su estúpido negocio.

No pudo seguir escuchando salió al jardín las lágrimas se agolpaban sin control, se recriminaba por todo este tiempo haber ayudado a Albert y por enamorarse perdidamente de él.

A la mansión llegaban Terry, Patty y los hermanos Leagan, ya era de noche y Terry se percató de que Candy no se encontraba en la casa salió a buscarla y la encontró llorando afuera.

-Candy al verlo le pidió perdón, Terry fui tan tonta le seguí el juego a Albert sabiendo que solo me utilizaba para que tu aceptaras un nuevo trato.

-Y lo peor Candy fue que te enamoraste de mi hermano dijo mientras la abrazaba. –Tengo una idea -he visto cómo te mira está enamorado de ti pero teme admitirlo porque piensa que somos novios.

-Terry por favor ya estoy cansada de miradas, y de engaños dijo irónicamente.

-No ya verás Candy esta noche hablo con Patty, y le contare de mi plan mañana nos hacemos pasar por novios le voy a decir que nos vamos a casar y veras como no podrá soportar más y tendrá que confesarte lo que siente.

CONTINUARÁ…..

UN CAPITULO MAS Y LA HISTORIA TERMINA NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR A : taro_bazam


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Albert no podía concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante de él para analizarlo, los miraba los miraba y su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Dónde diablos estarán este par son casi las ocho de la mañana y hasta la vez aparecen? – qué será que está sucediendo al cabo de un rato aparecía el objeto de su afecto tomada de la mano con Terry se veía tan feliz estaba recién bañada, con un hermoso vestido color verde que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas Terry dijo molesto estamos en medio de un importante negocio y tú te desapareces como un chiquillo?

-ja ja cálmate hermanito – Hoy salí a pasear con mi novia dijo con una gran sonrisa la lleve a conocer el lago donde una vez me quisiste ahogar – no paraba de reír le parecía muy divertida la situación- Además ya solo falta que firmes los papeles y todo arreglado.

-Te olvidas querido Terry que la vez que te quise ahogar fue porque ya lo habías intentando dos veces, y esto todavía no está arreglado les venderé las tierras pero la mansión no.

-Que es lo que te crees Albert – se escuchó a un Neil furioso la casa viene incluida en el millón de dólares o te olvidas ya me estoy cansando de esta situación.

-haz algo Terry decía molesta Eliza.

-No la casa nunca entraba en el trato si quieres Neil lo tomas o lo dejas.-

- Nosotros con Candy nos retiramos dijo un sonriente Terry tengo muchos lugares que no le he mostrado y si tengo un poco de suerte tal vez acepte ser mi esposa- al tiempo que le daba una mirada cómplice a Patty quien escuchaba callada toda la discusión. Y antes de que Albert pudiera reaccionar salieron corriendo en el auto como dos chiquillos riendo sin parar.

Patty seguía con la lectura de las cláusulas del contrato pero Albert sentía morir por dentro no se podía quedar aquí sentado viendo como Candy se casaba con su hermano, no eso no, él tenía que hacer algo tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y si es posible los buscaría hasta debajo de la tierra ella era la mujer de su vida y la estaba perdiendo por tonto y por no ser claro en sus sentimientos sintió un terrible pánico y de pronto se levantó como una bala haciendo caer todos los documentos de la mesa discúlpenme tengo que retirarme continuamos después.

-Pero esto es ridículo esto es un abuso dijo molesta Eliza.

Reían y reían acordándose de la expresión de Albert incluso Terry a propósito había llevado a Candy al lugar especial de Albert, A pesar de todo Candy estaba feliz le estaba dando una cucharada de su propia medicina por ser tan tonto, no entendía porque no se decidía tal vez era el miedo de sentirse rechazado como se sintió cuando su padre lo mando al exterior o tal vez era miedo de tener una relación seria.

Acércate Candy dijo un feliz Terry no mires hacia atrás pero mi querido hermano nos está espiando esta hecho una fiera y aquí voy a sacar mis dotes de actor creó que me voy a ganar el Oscar. Tomó su mano y empezó: Querida Candy perdóname por todos estos años no haberte prestado la atención que mereces eres única y tu belleza no tiene igual, cuando te vi salir con mi hermano me retire pensando que él estaba enamorado de ti porque no podría jamás pelear con él por nadie, pero al darme cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ti son los de un amigo nada más, he decidido que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo y quiero que aceptes casarte conmigo y Candy le contesto – Si quiero y se abrazaron.

No puede ser esto es imposible la perdí para siempre estaba nervioso se sirvió un vaso de whisky y empezó a decir

**(Canción de Ricardo Arjona –Porque es tan cruel el amor).**

**Porque es tan cruel el amor**

**Que no me deja olvidar**

**Que me prohíbe pensar, me ata, desata y luego de a poco me mata**

**Me vota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar.**

**Porque es tan cruel el amor que no me deja vivir**

**Porque aunque tú ya no estas se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón arañándome el alma rasgando el corazón. Porque es tan cruel el amor.**

Candy se alistaba para dormir salía de un relajante baño, se puso el camisón fucsia con filos negros que Albert le había regalado cuando fueron de compras, empezó a cepillarse el cabello cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta –¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la noche?

Allí estaba el parado frente a su puerta estaba todo despeinado, preocupado, lo pudo notar, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a ella la tomó por el cuello y la empezó a besar con tanto amor con tanta pasión, con la otra mano cerró la puerta tras de sí necesitaba tocarla, amarla no podía dejar que se casará con su hermano, él la amaba, con desesperación, con locura empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras la seguía besando, -ella gemía de placer por las caricias que las manos provocaban en su interior, -tocaba sus senos, muslos, piernas la recorrió toda con suaves caricias, sabía tan delicioso su piel era tan suave y delicada, la llevo hasta la cama y empezó a desatar el nudo que tenía el camisón dejando libre sus senos-ahh Candy que hermosa eres, Princesa te deseo tanto, los toco suavemente y estos al contacto se endurecieron como piedra, eran tan hermosos con una aureola color rosada los lamio con su lengua y Candy tiro la cabeza para atrás del placer nunca antes había tenido aquellas sensaciones ni en su mas loco sueño pensó sentir tanto placer , termino de desnudarla y subió su mano por su muslo empezó a tocarla, sentía húmeda la parte mas intima de ella, estaba lista para recibirlo, Candy se colocó encima de él, y con manos torpes empezó a desabotonar su camisa, para comprobar que tenía un abdomen tan marcado era tan sexy con cientos de vellos dorados cubriéndolo, suavemente empezó a acariciar su pecho y Albert también gimió de placer, y con su boca derramo besos en todo su cuerpo. –Con una sonrisa enamorada le dijo Albert- eso no se vale mi amor me estas haciendo lo mismo que yo te hice.-Candy depositando un beso en sus labios murmuro como una leona en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Albert la giro y ahora era Candy que quedaba debajo de él, siguió besándola, lamiéndola, haciéndola excitar con cada beso,-Ya no aguanto más mi amor quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que seas mía, necesito llenarte de amor comento con voz ronca.

Candy se preparó para recibirlo abriéndose un poco más a él, empezó a introducirse tan lentamente en ella por miedo a lastimarla, hasta que se topo con una barrera que le impedía el paso – Albert se sorprendió, su Princesa era virgen pudo notar el dolor en su rostro hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, con palabras de amor y besos le decía que era hermosa, que no había mujer que se comparará con ella, que la amaba y que había perdido la cabeza desde que la conoció. Cuando el dolor de la primera vez paso en ella se produjo una corriente quería más necesitaba sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, y con todo el amor del mundo le susurro –Te amo Albert, nunca he amado a nadie más como te amo a ti. Con esa afirmación el estallo en alegría, su princesa lo amaba, tanto como él a ella, y empezó la embestida una y otra vez se adentraba más en ella quería que ella recordara ese momento por el resto de sus vidas, Candy susurraba su nombre y otra vez, hasta que llegaron a la cima de la pasión derramó su líquido dentro de ella, se quedaron así abrazados disfrutándose, el la acomodo entre su pecho y la veía dormir tan inocente entre sus brazos, se había entregado sin total reservas y sin reproches, el no podía dormir, se deleitaba observando sus rizos desperdigados sobre la sabana de seda, acariciaba su cabello. Hasta que el sueño lo venció y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se estira para tocar a su amado en su cama, al no sentirlo cerca se despierta y se da cuenta que él, ya no esta en su habitación lentamente se coloca el camisón para levantarse, se asomo a la ventana porque escuchaba el claxon de un auto era Albert que estaba molesto porque el auto no le arrancaba.

-Terry gritaba dame las llaves de tu maldito auto.

-¿Pero que te pasa Albert a donde vas?- pregunto un Terry confundido por la actitud de su hermano

-Me voy necesito llegar al aeropuerto debo tomar el vuelo con destino a Londres.

-Ahh no dijo Terry yo voy contigo y se subió de milagro porque Albert arrancó el auto tan rápido que solo quedo el polvo.

CONTINUARÁ…..

JA JA DISCULPEN POR TENER A ESTE PAR SUFRIENDO UN RATO MÁS PERO ES QUE NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR.. PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. ESCRIBIR A : taro_bazam


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

**EL NEGOCIO DE SU VIDA**

**Por. Tatiana Barreiro Z.**

Candy se quedó mirando por la ventana al auto de Terry que desaparecía por el camino que daba a la mansión, no había motivo para las lágrimas ahora no, tenía que ser fuerte, pero sentía una gran decepción en su corazón, se había entregado al hombre que amaba en cuerpo y en alma y no habría bastado para retenerlo, se sentía humillada, usada, se fue sin avisar sin decir una palabra por lo menos si él hubiera hecho esto le podría quedar un poco de dignidad pero ni eso le quedaba ahora solo la resignación.

Se metió al baño para aclarar sus ideas, empezó a empacar todo lo que había llevado para ese fin de semana con total lentitud, ya que esperaba, que otra cosa le podía pasar.

-Candy discúlpame si te molesto vi como Albert salió en el carro como loco y Terry iba tras él, creo que el plan que teníamos no funciono dijo muy apenada Patty. –No te preocupes todo se solucionará ya lo verás Terry lo hará entrar en razón, sabes que él es muy persuasivo.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer amiga, lamentablemente Albert no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía mí, y yo caí en su juego –Trato de sonreír para que no notarán el dolor de la situación-No te preocupes por mí estaré bien siempre lo he hecho.

Se dieron un gran abrazo y Patty acompaño a su amiga hacia la salida para despedirla.

Cuando estaba esperando por el taxi que había llamado se acercó la Sra. Elroy- Candy mi niña es una lástima que mi hijo sea tan tonto, es que se parece tanto a su padre, no sé cómo hacer para ayudarte, es que se nota que ustedes se aman con locura, porque le cuesta tanto admitir sus sentimientos.

-Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Patty Sra. Elroy ya no hay nada que hacer, y no se preocupe por mi estaré bien se me cuidar muy bien sola.

Terry iba agarrado de brazos y piernas en su carro descapotado, abría los ojos como platos cada vez que Albert tomaba una curva iba manejando como si estuviera en alguna carrera de Fórmula uno.

-Me vas a matar loco- Ya detente o es que piensas matarnos a los dos con tal de no aclarar tus sentimientos.

-Terry hermano, dijo un Albert confundido, -no cerremos negocios con los Leagan yo te buscaré una oferta mejor, otro comprador que nos paguen mucho más dinero.

-Qué es lo que te pasa Albert, es que no entiendes que no lo vas a hacer ni porque vengan mil compradores, porque tu no quieres vender no quieres irte de aquí, como tampoco quieres aceptar que estas locamente enamorado de Candy, que solo con verla te quedas con cara de perrito faldero, qué harías lo fueras por ella.-recapacita hermano no ves que yo no tengo nada con Candy, y que nunca lo he tenido, ahora estoy saliendo con Patricia O'brien la vas a perder por estar en esta absurda necedad tuya de irte a otro país. –Cómo crees que se sentirá Candy al descubrir que no estás en su cuarto después de lo que paso entre ustedes anoche.

-Y no pongas esa cara de asombrado porque yo vi cuando entraste anoche a su habitación, por eso pensé que habían arreglado las cosas entre ustedes que por fin te habías decidido a confesarle tu amor.

Albert freno a raya el automóvil, -Soy un idiota, un completo tonto como pude irme dejándola sola en su cuarto, ahora sí que la perdí para siempre jamás me perdonará hermano la humillación que le he hecho, como puedo ser tan imbécil pero la esperanza se alojó en su corazón-voy remediar esto tengo que ir a buscarla antes de que sea muy tarde, lograré que me perdone así tenga que suplicarle de rodillas que lo haga.

-ja ja hermano así te quería escuchar ahora si dale la vuelta pero por favor trata de que lleguemos con vida.. Dijo nervioso Terry

Después de tanta espera por fin llegaba su taxi, el chofer tomo su maleta para subirla en el auto.

-Candy le decía la Sra. Elroy eres muy necia, por lo menos hubieras esperado que te llevará el chofer de la casa.- lo dijo sabiendo que Terry haría entrar en razón a su testarudo hijo y dándole tiempo para que este llegará.

-No se preocupe no deseo estar ni un minuto más aquí, lo siento mucho por mi honestidad.

El taxi comenzó a avanzar por la entrada que dirigía a la salida no quiso mirar hacia atrás, para no la tristeza y la cara de preocupación de Patty y de la Sra. Elroy cuando se alejaba.

De repente un automóvil conducido por algún loco o tal vez por un conductor de carreras automovilísticas, como en las películas venía a toda velocidad justo delante de ellos, Candy se agarró fuertemente al asiento vio su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos hasta que el automóvil se detuvo a escasos centímetros del taxi y ante sus ojos el hombre que la había llevado al cielo durante la noche, y durante el día la había lanzado al suelo sin paracaídas.

Presa del miedo al ver que se acercaba puso los seguros en el auto no podía dejarlo entrar ya era tarde para cualquier explicación por parte de él.

-Por favor Candy dijo tratando de abrir las puertas necesito que me oigas no puedo dejarte ir sin que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

-Nooo Albert ya es muy tarde, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-¡Por favor señor muévase! Vámonos de aquí quiero irme ya.

El pobre chofer como pudo intento arrancar el automóvil, pero Albert no iba a dejar a Candy sin luchar se puso en frente y detuvo su camino.

-Señora no ve que no podemos salir y ahora que voy a hacer yo.

-Arranque este auto le digo ahora mismo gritaba Candy.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy no tenía intenciones de bajarse pero él hoy le aclaraba las cosas o se dejaba de llamar Williams Albert Andrew y como no tenía otra opción se acostó justo por debajo del auto a ver si Candy era capaz de pasar por encima de él.

-Señora ahora ya no podremos ir a ningún lado hable con ese pobre hombre no ve que está desesperado.

Candy salió del auto furica, que se habría creído, primero la humillaba y ahora está peor que un actor barato haciendo escenas.

-Estarás contento Williams Andrew, dijo irónicamente estarás muy feliz de que no pueda irme a ningún lado.

Con una enorme sonrisa y tirado en el piso con sus manos sobre su cuello le dijo – Si lo estoy Candy estoy feliz, por fin me he dado cuenta que estoy en mi hogar, que esta es mi casa y que no pienso venderla a Neil Leagan ni a nadie.

-entonces espero que te aproveche grito al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el taxi nuevamente.

Albert se levantó tan ágilmente y en segundo estaba en frente de ella. –Candy estoy feliz realmente feliz, porque estoy parado al frente de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la que me hace suspirar, la que me alegra el alma. Te amo Candy, te amo lo siento si no lo supe expresar si no supe como demostrártelo pero es la pura verdad.

-Albert no te creo, porque me dejaste después de todo lo que paso anoche entre nosotros me hiciste sentir tan humillada- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostros.

Terry, Patty y la Sra. Elroy miraban la escena, divertidos ver a Albert tratando de hablar con Candy y a ella histérica tratando de irse, pero sabían que al final las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían.

-Lo siento mi amor, nunca quise lastimarte fui un completo tonto, dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- anoche fue la mejor de toda mi vida, por eso me sentí como un completo imbécil haberme aprovechado de ti, de las circunstancias era algo que no podía perdonarme a mí mismo por eso decidí irme pensando que era lo mejor, pero no me dejes te lo pido de favor, sin ti moriría, sin ti no soy nadie.

La abrazo tan fuertemente, necesitaba sentirla en sus brazos, quería borrar de sus pensamientos cuando llego y vio que ella se estaba alejando de él para siempre, nunca más haría algo tan estúpido como para poner en juego el amor de Candy, y le decía palabras de amor sobre su cabello, lo mucho que lo sentía, que iba a pasar el resto de su vida compensándola por haberla dejado.

Ella sentía que estaba flotando en sus brazos sentirlo tan cerca, su respiración sobre su cabello era una sensación de alivio y de nostalgia al pensar que lo había perdido para siempre.

Luego la beso, como si la vida se le fuera en ello con cada beso sentía que la amaba más que a su propia vida, la beso hasta que sus labios se hincharon de tanta pasión y al final tuvieron que separarse.

Hasta ese momento los que habían estado de espectadores, esperaron a que se separaran y rompieron en aplausos por la emoción, de ver que habían esperado tanto para al fin confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El par de rubios se ruborizo por la situación por un momento pensaron que estaban completamente solos, no les quedo más que reírse por la escena que habían hecho. Después todos juntos se fueron a celebrar con una grandiosa cena.

Pasaron algunos meses Annie y Archie, por fin habían unidos sus vidas para siempre y él estaba labrando su futuro como un gran Abogado, Los hermanos Leagan pusieron una demanda en contra de los Andrew por la compra de Lakewood después de un juicio no pudieron ganar, porque jamás se firmó el contrato de compra -Candy supo que Neil Leagan se había enamorado de una colega suyo y Eliza se había dedicado a acostarse con todo tipos de hombres por dinero, mientras tanto Terry y Patricia O'brien seguían saliendo juntos un pajarito le conto que se veían muy enamorados, y que él pensaba dar el gran paso hacia el mundo de los serios je je..

La Sra. Elroy se quedó viviendo en Lakewood, estaba convenciendo a Albert que ya decida casarse con Candy para que la acompañen y no sentirse tan sola.

Y allí estaba sentada ella en el lugar preferido de Albert, con un montón de rosas alrededor y con su príncipe. Sentados uno frente al otro mirándose sin decir nada hasta que el rompe el silencio, se coloca de rodillas frente a ella:

-Mi dulce Candy harías feliz a este pobre hombre cansándote con él.

-Ohhh ¡Albert! Claro que sí aceeepto nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa. La tomo en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella alrededor –Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces..

-ja ja ya bájame Albert que me vas a hacer caer -dijo entre risas…

-Además deberías saberlo eres un gran negociador te quedaste con la casa y conmigo..

-Pues claro mi amor dijo abrazándola no ves que era el Negocio de mi vida el más importante y no podía perderlo por nada del mundo, la beso y allí se quedaron abrazados sin nada más que decir solo escuchando el ritmo de sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.

F I N…


End file.
